


Binomial Coefficients [by DevilDoll]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [OS – Sterek, UA, Schoolfic] Stiles est un élève très intelligent de seconde. Il découvre que le très populaire quarterback de l'équipe de football américain, Derek Hale, est un génie en maths. Il va alors tout faire pour que ce dernier rejoigne le club de maths du lycée, dans lequel il fait partie.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 29





	Binomial Coefficients [by DevilDoll]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binomial Coefficients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518449) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Note de l'auteur.e, DevilDoll :  
> Cette histoire est inspirée d'un adorable fanart de Yomikoda : yomikoa (point) tumblr (point) com (slash) post (slash) 77636204298 . L'histoire ne met pas réellement en scène un club de maths, ou une équipe de football américain, ou l'univers lycéen en général. Merci à Bethy et Otter pour leur bêta lecture.
> 
> Note de la traductrice, Sloe Balm :  
> Voilà, je me suis lancée à nouveau dans une traduction Sterek ! J'ai adoré cette histoire super mignonne ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
> Merci beaucoup à Neliia pour sa relecture !

.

**Binomial Coefficients**

écrit par DevilDoll

.

.

« Hé, t'as laissé tomber ça. » déclara Stiles, récupérant un papier qui venait de s'échouer sur le sol. Toutefois, Derek Hale ne l'entendit pas. Ce dernier claqua son casier, le fermant bruyamment, juste avant que Vernon Boyd, qui passait dans le couloir, ne vienne lui mettre un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Derek échangea quelques checks, poings contre poings, avec un groupe de sportifs quelconque près de la fontaine à eau, juste avant de disparaître dans une marée humaine de lycéens. Il n'était plus qu'un blouson de football américain rouge foncé parmi tant d'autres.

Stiles le suivit, se sentant bien moins populaire dans son sillage. Pas de checks ou de tapes amicales à son passage. Scott, quant à lui, était porté malade ce jour à cause d'une violente crise d'asthme et il résumait à peu près l'ensemble du cercle social de Stiles. Stiles n'était qu'un autre geek impopulaire parmi tant d'autres, peinant à trimbaler de classe en classe son sac à dos surchargé. Personne n'était du genre à poser son regard sur lui plus de deux secondes. Il était du genre invisible. Derek était du genre à paraître agacé par tout le monde, et pourtant, il avait plus d'amis que Stiles. Le lycée n'était vraiment pas comme Stiles l'avait espéré.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé la majorité de la foule, Stiles jeta un œil au morceau de papier – si c'était un truc stupide et sans intérêt, il le jetterait probablement. Il lui fallut une paire de secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors qu'un air ahuri se collait sur son visage. C'était des _maths_. Des maths très avancées. Et Derek avait résolu l'équation indiquée en utilisant une méthode que Stiles _savait_ ne pas être enseignée dans les cours de maths lambda du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Il regarda de plus près le papier, et cela ne semblait même pas être un genre de devoir que Derek aurait reçu. Le recto et verso de la feuille étaient remplis de haut en bas, et pas qu'avec des maths. Parmi les équations étaient parsemées d'autres gribouillis et dessins : un ballon de football américain, le nom de Derek écrit façon graffiti, un requin plein de dents, l'arrière de la tête d'un mec. C'était juste un bout de papier sur lequel Derek avait griffonné parce qu'il s'était ennuyé.

Derek avait fait ces équations de maths impressionnantes _juste_ parce qu'il s'était ennuyé.

Stiles replia le papier, le rangea dans sa poche, et se dirigea dans la salle de permanence pour son heure d'étude. C'était le seul endroit où il croisait Derek, qui était en dernière année. C'était un sportif populaire, faisant partie de l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Le seul moment durant lequel Stiles était plus ou moins en contact avec lui, c'était lorsqu'ils partageaient leurs créneaux d'étude. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, parce que Derek était probablement du genre à apprécier Stiles au moins autant qu'un insecte. Pourtant, durant leurs heures d'étude commune – et pour une raison obscure -, Derek s'asseyait toujours derrière Stiles. Sûrement plus pratique pour le faire tomber de sa chaise si un jour l'envie s'en faisait sentir.

C'était donc là que se trouvait Derek, affalé sur son siège, faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts au-dessus de son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Il leva la tête lorsque Stiles entra dans la salle ; il le faisait à chaque fois. En général, il détournait ensuite le regard aussitôt, comme si Stiles ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui plus que ça. Mais en général, Stiles ne lui faisait pas de petit signe comme il était en train de le faire maintenant.

Derek parut visiblement surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un petit maigrichon de seconde comme Stiles avait le culot de le saluer. Stiles pivota et se glissa sur sa chaise habituelle, faisant dos à Derek. Il jura pouvoir sentir les yeux du sportif le fixer avec insistance, au point de vouloir lui percer l'arrière du crâne. Pourtant il ne se retourna pas. Non, à la place, il sortit son livre d'espagnol et se mit à réviser.

xxx

« Regarde ça. » dit Stiles à Lydia quand il entra dans la salle de Mme Yanke après les cours. Il agita le morceau de papier rebelle de Derek devant ses yeux.

Elle lui arracha des mains, l'ouvrit et le posa sur son bureau, à plat. Elle le lissa avec ses mains avant de l'étudier rapidement pendant que Stiles essayait de rester immobile à ses côtés.

« Hmm. » dit-elle, puis elle prit son crayon et fit une petite correction sur la feuille. « Pas mal. »

Stiles avait attendu _toute la journée_ pour lâcher cette putain de bombe. « C'est à Derek Hale. »

Lydia le regarda, le crayon posé sur la feuille, s'apprêtant à faire une autre correction. Ses sourcils parfaitement épilés se haussèrent de surprise. « Derek Hale ? Le quarterback ? »

« Ouaip. » dit Stiles, en faisant un sourire totalement charmeur. Il attrapa le papier et le retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir les lettres écrites en graffiti. « Il n'est pas qu'un abruti de sportif. On devrait lui demander de rejoindre l'équipe. »

« Il ne voudra jamais. » répondit-elle, balayant le rêve de Stiles d'un revers de main. Elle poussa le papier vers Stiles, comme si maintenant qu'elle savait à qui il appartenait, elle ne voulait plus le toucher.

« Il pourrait. » dit Stiles, juste pour la contredire, même s'il était probable qu'elle ait raison. « Ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer. »

« Bien. Tu peux lui demander. » dit-elle. Elle balaya ses cheveux brillants d'un geste rapide par-dessus son épaule, ce qui signifiait que Stiles pouvait maintenant disposer.

« Bien. Je le ferai. » répondit Stiles avec arrogance. Il reprit le papier et le fourra dans son sac à dos pendant que le reste du club de maths arrivait au compte-goutte et que Mme Yanke prenait sa craie.

xxx

Il avait prévu de le faire le lendemain en salle d'étude, juste avant la sonnerie, mais il y avait trop de monde autour. Il avait aussi pensé le faire en entrant dans la salle, mais Derek l'avait regardé avec son regard foudroyant et Stiles s'était totalement dégonflé. Il l'avait simplement encore salué de la main, comme un putain d'asocial, et s'était assis. Et comme Derek était juste derrière lui, il n'avait même pas pu se cogner le front contre son bureau en geste de désespoir… Non. Il avait dû rester assis là, silencieusement, mourant de honte en son for intérieur.

Il avait pensé devoir attendre jusqu'au lundi suivant, en priant de pouvoir - cette fois - avoir le cran de le faire, mais lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment en fin de journée, il aperçut Derek. Il le repéra parmi la foule quittant le lycée, ses cheveux noirs en bataille contrastant avec son blouson. Il y avait un match de football américain ce soir-là et le lycée n'était qu'une mer de vêtements rouges. Stiles, lui, portait une chemise à carreaux orange et bleue. Vive le sport.

Stiles avait oublié ses bouquins d'espagnol alors il dut courir les récupérer dans son casier. Son bus était sur le point de partir sans lui mais il vit Derek se détacher du groupe des pom-pom girls pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Tout le monde connaissait la voiture de Derek. Il venait avec tous les jours. Elle avait de la gueule, elle était sombre et légèrement impressionnante, tout comme Derek.

Stiles hésita pendant une seconde. S'il parlait à Derek, il raterait le bus et devrait marcher jusqu'au commissariat pour y patienter jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer avec son père. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ce n'était pas non plus _très_ gênant. Et puis, c'était vendredi ; le shérif essayait en général de partir à l'heure le vendredi pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble avant que Stiles n'aille chez Scott.

OK. C'était décidé. Stiles réajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et avança d'un pas maladroit – le poids des livres le déséquilibrait et son sac devait peser au moins aussi lourd que lui. Il n'avait parcouru que la moitié de la distance lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Merde. Ça allait être embarrassant mais… « _Derek_! »

Derek se retourna et quand il vit qui zigzaguait sur le parking en criant son nom comme un cinglé, son visage fit… quelque chose. Quelque chose que Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant. Il sembla presque _agréablement surpris_ de le voir, ou intéressé par son existence, ou tout autre chose qui n'impliquait pas de l'écraser comme un insecte. Peut-être que ses 'coucou de la main' en salle d'étude l'avaient finalement aidé à se dérider. Bref, quel qu'en fût la raison, Derek l'attendit, sa main posée sur la poignée de la portière ouverte de sa Camaro. Stiles ralentit le pas, un peu soulagé et essoufflé.

« Hey. » dit Stiles, la respiration saccadée, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près et qu'il eut assez de souffle pour parler. Il pouvait sentir ses lunettes glisser un peu de son nez.

« Hey. » répondit Derek. Contrairement à ce que Stiles aurait pu imaginer, le ton de sa voix n'était pas incisif ou ronchon. Le regard de Derek se dirigea vers les bus au loin qui venaient de partir, puis se reposa sur Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils. Un sacré froncement de sourcil. « T'as besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

« Hein ? » répondit Stiles intelligemment, puis il réalisa progressivement que Derek Hale lui proposait de le ramener chez lui, dans sa voiture-pleine-de-testostérone. Il était peu probable que cela se reproduise un jour. « Oui ! » répondit-il, jouant le jeu.

L'intérieur de la voiture de Derek était méticuleusement propre et sentait l'Axe. « T'habites où ? » demanda Derek alors que le moteur de la Camaro grondait, prenant vie.

« Au cent vingt-neuf rue Woodbine. » dit Stiles, remontant ses lunettes. « En bas de la rue du centre social. » Derek ne répondit pas mais quand il sortit du parking il prit la bonne direction. Stiles supposa qu'il connaissait la route. « Je m'appelle Stiles. » rajouta le châtain tardivement, réalisant que Derek n'avait aucune raison de le savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si les surveillants faisaient l'appel en salle d'étude.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Derek d'un ton qui impliquait clairement qu'il fallait rajouter un ' _espèce d'idiot_ ' à la fin de cette phrase.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu le savais. » répondit Stiles, un peu irrité. « Désolé d'être _poli_. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton qui – il l'espérait – impliquait qu'il fallait rajouter ' _connard_ ' à la fin. En vérité, au fond de lui, il essayait de ne pas s'extasier que Derek connaisse son nom, car c'était ce que ferait un loser.

Derek soupira, contrarié, et regarda Stiles comme s'il avait envie d'ouvrir la portière et de le pousser hors de la voiture. Pourtant, il continua de conduire. Stiles croisa les bras sur son sac à dos et fixa d'un air morne l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne se passait pas très bien, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon compte tenu de l'objectif de Stiles. Peut-être qu'il devait juste laisser tomber...

« T'as raté le bus ? » demanda Derek, quelques kilomètres plus tard, alors que le silence était devenu ridiculement inconfortable. La voiture était arrêtée à ce qui devait être le feu rouge le plus long du monde.

« Hm. Non. » avoua Stiles, jouant avec les poches avant de son sac à dos. L'idée que Stiles demanderait à Derek de le ramener s'il devait rater le bus était si ridicule qu'il faillit lui rire au nez. « En fait, je voulais te parler. » Il jeta un œil à Derek qui le regardait, un sourcil levé, mode... ' _OK. Et donc ? Je t'écoute.'_

« OK. Bon. » commença Stiles alors que le feu passait au vert. Il aurait dû réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire à l'avance parce qu'il se sentait déjà patauger. « Je sais que tu es vraiment, genre, populaire et tout ça. » Il regarda Derek du coin de l'œil et ce dernier ne réagit pas vraiment au terme 'populaire'. Sûrement parce qu'il le savait déjà. Stiles décida de changer de stratégie.

Il chercha dans son cerveau une manière différente d'amener les choses alors que Derek tournait dans la rue Woodbine. Il allait manquer de temps. « Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je sais que tu es sûrement super occupé, avec le sport et tes potes, mais je me suis dit que peut-être, si t'avais du temps libre, tu voudrais peut-être… C'est là, juste ici. » dit-il en pointant sa maison.

Derek entra doucement dans l'allée, légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas la bloquer complètement, et il se gara. Il avait l'air assez amusé par le monologue hésitant et maladroit de Stiles ; il n'était pas loin de laisser un sourire étirer le coin de sa bouche.

Stiles vit que Derek est en train de lever la main vers le contact, comme pour le couper, et il sortit le fameux papier. « Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que t'as fait tomber ce papier l'autre jour, j'y ai jeté un œil et je me demandais… Est-ce que tu voudrais faire partie du club de maths ? »

La main de Derek s'éloigna des clés et ne coupa pas le moteur. Son presque-sourire s'évapora en même temps. Il arracha le papier des mains de Stiles et l'ouvrit. Il avait l'air assez furieux.

« Tu veux que je rejoigne le club de maths. » dit-il d'un ton monotone, et oh mon Dieu, il le _fixa_ durement. Il le fixa avec une telle force, que Stiles eut l'impression que son sternum explosait sous ce regard brutal. Il réévalua aussitôt son jugement qui disait que Derek avait toujours l'air d'être colère. En vérité, jusqu'à présent, Derek n'avait fait que montrer que _son expression naturelle_. Dieu que Stiles avait vraiment mal jugé ce visage.

« Ouais. » répondit Stiles. Le peu de confiance qu'il avait dans son plan était en train de partir en fumée. « T'es vraiment bon. Pas le meilleur, je veux dire, Lydia a corrigé quelques trucs. » dit-il, pointant quelques endroits sur le papier. Derek le fixa encore plus rudement. « Mais l'année dernière, l'équipe est allée jusqu'aux régionales, et je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, aller aux régionales. Peut-être même plus loin que les régionales. Tu pourrais vraiment nous y aider. »

Les yeux de Derek passèrent du papier à Stiles, et il sembla légèrement moins en colère pendant une seconde, bien que Stiles ne savait pas vraiment dire ce qui avait changé sur son visage. Peut-être sa bouche, ou ses yeux. Quoi que cela fut, Stiles eut l'impression qu'il pourrait être en mesure de l'influencer.

Stiles joignit ses deux mains sous son menton et tenta de le faire céder, « S'il te plaîîîîît ? »

Derek fit un bruit étrange, comme un rire étouffé, mort avant même de pouvoir sortir. « J'y penserai. » dit-il. Il replia le papier, appuyant dessus violemment à chaque pli supplémentaire. C'était un pliage de papier un poil extrême. Quand il fut aussi petit que possible, il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste et fixa le pare-brise.

« C'est cool. Génial. » répondit Stiles, gardant visiblement espoir. « Je te verrai demain. » Derek ne répondit pas. « En salle d'étude. » précisa Stiles. Derek ne dit toujours rien. « OK. Bye. » rajouta Stiles et il sortit de la voiture avant que Derek ne le tue.

Il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte de sa maison avant de se précipiter dedans, se demandant s'il venait bien de faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit la Camaro sortir de l'allée. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui alors que le bruit de la voiture s'éloignait progressivement.

xxx

Ce soir-là, Scott se sentait mieux, mais sa mère voulait qu'il se ménage un peu, qu'il reste au calme et près de son nébuliseur, donc Stiles et lui jouèrent aux jeux vidéos. Scott laissa Stiles tourner en boucle au sujet de Derek Hale. Allait-il ou non rejoindre le club de maths ? Si la réponse était non, la manière pourrie dont Stiles lui avait proposé y serait sûrement pour quelque chose.

« Il est vraiment si doué que ça ? » demanda Scott, clairement sceptique. Il baissa la tête alors qu'il se concentrait, puis balança la manette de la Wii et rata son strike. Scott était vraiment nul au bowling. Il se rattraperait au snowboard.

« Il a repris le papier, sinon je te l'aurais montré. » répondit Stiles. Ce fut à nouveau à son tour mais le jeu commençait à l'ennuyer un peu. Il préférait continuer d'être obsédé par Derek. « Et il le faisait juste pour s'amuser. C'était même pas un devoir. Il a vraiment toute sa place dans l'équipe. »

« Ouais, sauf que c'est un con. » grommela Scott. « Lui et Whittemore ont presque jeté ton sac à dos dans la piscine la dernière fois. »

« Je… Woah. » dit Stiles. Sur l'écran de télé, son Mii était en train d'attendre, mais Stiles posa sa manette. « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été là aussi. » Quand c'était arrivé, Stiles avait été en panique totale à l'idée que son sac finisse dans la flotte et que tout son contenu en soit foutu. Tous ces devoirs, sa calculette super cher, et son iPod. Cette histoire s'était passée durant sa première semaine de cours au lycée. Une super entrée en matière.

Tout un groupe de connards de sportifs l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires puis l'avait amené au bord de la piscine. La seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était que Whittemore – tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que c'était le pire des connards du lycée – avait pris son sac à dos et s'était dirigé vers la piscine avec un sourire moqueur. Stiles s'était jeté sur lui et Whittemore avait balancé le sac à quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il ne puisse le récupérer. Stiles avait fini étendu à plat ventre, sur le sol mouillé, totalement en colère et humilié.

« Derek était clairement présent. » dit Scott, plissant le nez de dégoût. Et il le savait parce que, attiré par les cris, Scott avait débarqué depuis les vestiaires à la fin de l'altercation, en criant que le Coach Finstock arrivait. Il avait bluffé mais les sportifs étaient partis, ce qui avait été une bonne chose parce que ni lui, ni Stiles, n'aurait pu rivaliser avec un seul d'entre eux. Alors avec une demi-douzaine… « Tu te souviens pas ? C'est lui qui tenait ton sac à dos. Tu l'as presque poussé dans la piscine quand il te l'a rendu. »

C'était donc _à lui_ que Whittemore avait lancé le sac à dos quand Stiles lui avait sauté dessus. Heureusement que Stiles n'avait pas enregistré ce détail, parce qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu proposer à Derek de rejoindre le club de maths sinon. Pas étonnant que Derek le regardait toujours avec autant d'animosité. Il avait sûrement de la rancœur envers lui.

Mais Stiles l'avait approché, effrontément, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et Derek avait été sympa à sa manière – il lui avait même proposé de le ramener. OK, il avait presque fait fondre la peau de son visage avec son regard ultra-perçant, mais il avait été assez amical – enfin jusqu'à ce regard -, ou du moins, tolérant.

« Il a été cool avec moi aujourd'hui. » répondit Stiles, faisant fi de l'épisode du sac à dos.

« J'aime pas ce mec. » déclara Scott, le regard légèrement agacé alors qu'il déballait un Kit Kat. « Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans notre équipe de maths ? »

Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais quand son père vint le chercher plus tard dans la soirée, il décida qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancée. Il allait tout faire pour recruter Derek, à commencer par plancher sur une stratégie viable. Il le regretterait peut-être, mais merde… _les régionales_.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Stiles sortit ses affaires scolaires, même si se plonger dans des devoirs un vendredi soir était une aberration. Mais Derek faisait des maths sur son temps libre, ce qui voulait dire que Derek aimait les maths. Stiles fouilla dans ses feuilles du club de maths, à la recherche d'exercices que Derek pourrait aimer en fonction de ce qu'il avait vu d'écrit sur le papier. À la recherche d'un _appât_.

Le lundi, quand Stiles déboula en salle d'étude, Derek était déjà là. Il était avachi, l'air indifférent, et faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts avec rapidité. Il portait une veste en cuir noire et qui lui donnait l'image du pire petit ami que pouvait avoir un ado - du point de vue de tout parent qui se respectait. Stiles essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas du tout attirant.

« Voilà. » dit-il, claquant un tas de feuilles avec des exercices de maths sur le bureau de Derek. Ce dernier les prit, se redressa un peu, et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il comprit ce que c'était, il releva les yeux vers Stiles et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être. » déclara Stiles, haussant les épaules avant de se retourner pour faire face à son propre bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Derek commencer à écrire. Le bruit ne s'arrêta pas avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure ne retentisse.

xxx

Quand Stiles sortit du bâtiment à la fin des cours, Derek l'attendait. C'était particulièrement impressionnant parce que Stiles avait eu deux heures de club de maths après ses cours. Il avait du mal à croire que Derek l'avait attendu tout ce temps.

« Hey. » salua Stiles, timidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Derek lui voulait et il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour le réduire en chair à pâté ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

« Salut. » répondit Derek. Son visage avait toujours l'air un peu pincé, mais pas aussi assassin que la fois précédente dans la voiture. Stiles jugea qu'il n'avait pas besoin - pour le moment - de l'informer que son père était le shérif de la ville. « Je te ramène ? »

Il y avait un bus qui récupérait les élèves après les activités extra-scolaires, mais il était hors de question pour Stiles de refuser de faire un tour en Camaro. « Carrément. » dit-il et il suivit Derek dans le parking.

L'intérieur de la voiture lui semblait déjà familier, et Stiles n'était pas aussi nerveux que la première fois, même s'il savait maintenant que Derek avait fait partie des connards qui l'avaient persécuté. Il était prêt à faire table rase du passé si Derek le faisait aussi, pour le bien des maths.

Alors que Stiles attachait sa ceinture, son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Fort. Genre, vraiment très fort.

Derek regarda Stiles du coin de l'œil alors qu'il mettait le moteur en marche. « T'as faim ? » demanda-t-il. « On pourrait - »

« En fait, ouais, je _crève la dalle_. » grogna Stiles, fouillant dans son sac à dos. Il sortit un sac congélation dans lequel se trouvait un muffin aux myrtilles. Il le sortit et mordit dedans avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas très poli, alors il le coupa en deux. Le muffin avait l'air délicieux et légèrement humide, mais il avait été écrasé par toute une pile de livres toute la journée alors il tomba littéralement en morceaux dans ses mains. Tout un tas de miettes dégringola sur le tableau de bord et entre les sièges.

« Ouuuups. » dit Stiles, regardant les cochonneries qu'il était en train de faire. Il tendit le bout qui n'avait pas été mordu à Derek. « T'en veux ? »

« Non. » répondit ce dernier, non sans une certaine douleur dans le regard.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Stiles, prenant une autre bouchée. « Il est super bon. » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de ce délice aux myrtilles.

Silence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un silence absolu alors que Derek fixait le muffin que lui tendait toujours l'autre adolescent.

Stiles avala. Il regretta de ne pas avoir un peu d'eau pour faire passer le tout, ou bien une pilule de cyanure. « J'suis pas... censé manger dans ta voiture, c'est ça ? » devina-t-il enfin.

« Non. » répondit Derek, fermement, alors qu'il suivait du regard un morceau de myrtille rebondir sur le poignet de Stiles pour atterrir sur le siège arrière.

« Merde, désolé. » déclara le châtain. Il fourra le dernier bout dans sa bouche, puis remit la deuxième moitié dans le sac zippé – encore plus de miettes, _argh_ – et le referma tandis que Derek le regardait faire avec une expression d'horreur absolu. « Je vais te le laisser ici, au cas où tu en voudrais plus tard. » dit Stiles, posant le sac sur le tableau de bord. Puis il vit la manière dont Derek le regardait, les yeux à moitié plissés. « Ou pas. » Il le reprit à la hâte et le remit dans son sac à dos tout aussi vite.

Alors que Derek commençait à reculer de sa place de parking, une voiture pleine de pom-pom girls passa devant eux. De la musique et des rires jaillissaient des fenêtres ouvertes. La voiture ne passa même pas si près que ça de la Camaro mais Derek plissa quand même les yeux. Stiles se sentit soulagé que l'attention du brun soit détournée aussi vite. Il venait quand même de profaner l'intérieur de sa caisse avec tout un tas de miettes de muffin.

Ils sortirent du parking pour rejoindre la route et Derek grogna à voix basse, râlant sur les conducteurs qu'il jugeait trop sportifs. Stiles ne comprit pas trop l'intérêt d'avoir une voiture pareille si ce n'était pas, justement, pour être un peu sportif parfois - mais il garda cette pensée pour lui.

Derek restait silencieux alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la maison de Stiles, et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. Il mourait d'envie de savoir si Derek avait apprécié les exercices de maths et s'il avait réfléchi au fait de rejoindre ou non le club. Seulement, Stiles ne voulait pas harceler Derek. Il décida d'attendre un peu. Il était préférable que le brun en parle de lui-même.

« T'as aimé les exos ? » demanda Stiles, deux pâtés de maison plus loin. Il _avait attendu_ , OK ?

« Ouais. » répondit Derek. Ils s'arrêtèrent encore à un des feux les plus longs du monde et Derek fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir les feuilles d'exercices, pliées, et les tendit à Stiles. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr du troisième problème sur la première feuille. »

Stiles les prit et les déplia. Ses mains étaient un peu nerveuses tant il était excité. « J'ai les corrections chez moi. » répondit-il rapidement. « On peut y jeter un œil si tu veux. »

Les yeux de Derek firent un aller-retour vers Stiles et la route. « Ouais, OK. » répondit-il.

xxx

Derek n'avait fait que deux erreurs. Stiles était en _extase_.

« Tu veux rejoindre le club ? » demanda à nouveau Stiles, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et qu'il avait vraiment besoin que Derek lui donne une réponse. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Ils étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, avec les exos de maths et des boissons énergisantes, et Stiles se retenait de ne pas choper Derek par le col de sa veste et de lui hurler de dire oui.

« Peut-être. » répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Il regarda Stiles et demanda, incertain. « C'est pas un peu trop tard de toute façon ? »

« Pas du tout. » dit Stiles, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit le cas. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Mme Yanke avant de venir harceler Derek, mais il se disait que des deux, elle serait la plus facile à convaincre. « On a fait une session entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu veux essayer de faire quelques-uns des problèmes ? »

« OK. » répondit Derek. Il enleva sa veste et attrapa le crayon que Stiles lui tendait.

Stiles sortit ses devoirs de biologie et essaya d'avancer un peu dessus, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Derek. D'une part, parce qu'il était fasciné par la façon dont il faisait bouger son crayon de manière si fluide, n'hésitant presque jamais, et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu aussi proche de lui aussi longtemps. La plupart de leurs interactions jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient résumées à avoir Derek dans son dos.

Stiles réalisa, sans en être agacé, que Derek était encore plus attirant de près – il fronçait tellement les sourcils d'habitude que c'était difficile d'en profiter, mais en cet instant, il avait l'air vraiment détendu. Même lorsqu'il se frottait le visage, d'un air un peu concentré, il n'avait pas l'air autant intimidant que lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs du lycée. En fait, d'aussi près, Stiles se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient presque beaux, d'une couleur inhabituelle qui rendait ses propres yeux, marron, totalement banals. Sa mâchoire avait l'air d'avoir été gravée dans le marbre, et ses biceps étaient enserrés parfaitement dans son T-shirt. C'était comme si un top model avait soudainement élu domicile chez lui, dans sa cuisine.

Bien que les hommes top model ne devaient certainement pas être si poilus. Ce n'était pas seulement ses cheveux noirs et épais, ses sourcils broussailleux et l'ombre de sa barbe rasée : même le dos de ses mains et ses doigts étaient saupoudrés de poils foncés. Stiles avait environ six poils sur le milieu du torse et à peine quelques-uns parsemés le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Être assis à côté de Derek lui donnait l'impression d'avoir douze ans.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek surprit Stiles en train de regarder les poils de ses bras et ce dernier détourna les yeux et fit comme s'il était concentré sur son livre de biologie. Si Derek se rendait compte que Stiles le matait, le sac à dos de ce dernier allait vraiment finir par échouer dans une piscine, et Stiles serait attaché avec.

Derek se débrouilla plutôt bien sur ses exercices de maths et se délecta des compliments de Stiles à son égard. Maintenant que Derek avait accepté de rejoindre le club, Stiles n'avait plus besoin de le caresser dans le sens du poil… mais il ne serait pas serein tant qu'il ne verrait pas le brun assis à côté de lui dans le cours additionnel de Mme Yanke. Et puis, à dire vrai, Stiles était vraiment impressionné par Derek. Derek était magnifiquement doué en mathématiques.

Stiles lui fit faire une autre série d'exercices. Ceux-ci furent un peu plus durs. Il y en avait sur lesquels Stiles avait également du mal et ils finirent par se disputer autour d'un problème en particulier. En fin de compte, ce fut Derek qui eut raison et il ne put s'empêcher de jubiler jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne lui balance sa bouteille de boisson énergisante vide au visage.

Derek l'attrapa et la renvoya aussi sec. Elle rebondit contre le front de Stiles puis contre le frigo. « Est-ce que tous les membres du club sont aussi indisciplinés ? » demanda Derek-le-suffisant. « Je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter. »

« T'as même pas idée. » dit Stiles en reniflant, et il réajusta ses lunettes. Derek n'avait aucune idée des trucs de cinglés qu'il se passait durant les tournois de maths lycéens. Stiles non plus d'ailleurs, car il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds, mais il en avait entendu parler. Et il espérait bien que les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Le portable de Derek sonna et il le sortit pour regarder l'écran. « Je devrais y aller. » déclara-t-il, même si cela donnait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas. Stiles regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux. Il était presque sept heures. Son père serait probablement à la maison d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant et Stiles n'avait même pas pensé au repas de ce soir. Il excellait dans le réchauffage des restes du frigo.

« On se revoit mercredi ? » demanda Stiles, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour que Derek sorte. « Dans la classe de Mme Yanke. »

Derek hésita. « J'ai entraînement. » répondit-il et le cœur de Stiles s'emballa. Il avait complètement oublié que les entraînements de football américain avaient lieu en même temps que les réunions du club de maths. _C'était pour ça_ que Derek avait été encore au lycée cet après-midi après les cours. « Mais j'en ai parlé au coach. » rajouta Derek, grattant sa nuque alors qu'il observait l'embrasure de la porte. « Il a dit que je pouvais manquer un entraînement par semaine. » Il lança un regard plein d'espoir à Stiles.

Le cœur de Stiles fit un léger bond. Le club de maths se réunissait trois fois par semaine, mais peut-être que cela pouvait quand même fonctionner. « J'en parlerai à Mme Yanke. » promit-il. « On trouvera une solution. »

« Merci. » dit Derek, puis il refit ce petit sourire à Stiles, celui qui faisait remonter le coin de sa bouche et illuminer ses yeux. La respiration de Stiles s'emballa à nouveau alors que sa poitrine faisait cette chose étrange.

Et cette chose s'annonçait comme une complication supplémentaire.

xxx

Le lendemain, Stiles raccourcit sa pause déjeuner pour aller parler avec Mme Yanke de cette incroyable opportunité d'aller aux championnats régionaux – ou même nationaux ! - qu'il avait trouvée. Ce fut comme cela qu'il le vendit en tout cas. Elle fut assez enthousiaste à cette idée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent la partie pratique de la chose. Lorsque Stiles réalisa que Derek était en train de lui filer entre les doigts, il perdit toute dignité.

Il négocia. Il supplia. Et il eut gain de cause.

« Tu viendras en club de maths le lundi. » expliqua-t-il à Derek quand ils furent en salle d'étude, attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Derek était déjà en train de travailler sur une nouvelle série d'exercices de maths que Stiles lui avait donnée. « Et pour ce qui est des mercredis et jeudis, toi et moi on se verra après tes entraînements de football américain. Je te montrerai sur quoi on aura bossé pour que tu rattrapes. »

Il n'était pas sûr que Derek serait d'accord. Cela signifierait doubler ses activités extra-scolaires les mercredis et jeudis, - ce qui n'était pas un problème pour Stiles car il était un élève de seconde sans aucune vie sociale -, mais Derek avait certainement mieux à faire.

Ou pas. Parce que Derek répondit immédiatement « OK, ça marche. On se verra où ? »

Stiles avait été tellement cannibalisé par son plan qu'il avait zappé cette partie. « Chez moi ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je t'attendrai après mes entraînements de football. » répondit Derek, notant l'adresse de Stiles sur sa feuille, façon graffiti.

xxx

Le mercredi suivant, Derek attendit Stiles et ils bossèrent leurs maths pendant deux bonnes heures avant que le quarterback ne rentre chez lui. Stiles remarqua que les jointures de la main gauche de Derek étaient éraflées, formant une croûte qu'il jugea assez dégueu. Grave dégueu, même. Personne de censé ne pouvait trouver ça sexy… Non, personne.

Le jeudi, le père de Stiles rentra du travail alors que Derek était encore là. Il parut visiblement surpris de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas Scott assis à la table de la cuisine. Il dévisagea les deux adolescents pendant quelques instants, têtes plongées dans leurs devoirs de maths, et proposa à Derek de rester manger avec eux. Après quelques messages échangés avec sa mère, Derek resta pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent des mac-and-cheese avec des hot-dogs.

Le mercredi d'après, Derek resta à nouveau pour le dîner. Il aida à faire la vaisselle, puis ils regardèrent un match de baseball : les Giants de San Francisco perdirent contre les Dodgers de Los Angeles. M. Stilinski et Derek étaient tous les deux fans de ce sport. Stiles, lui, aimait bien regarder le baseball parce qu'il pouvait glander sur son téléphone en même temps et se sentir un peu plus proche de son père. La nuit d'après, Derek resta encore et les Giants gagnèrent.

Après cela, Derek resta pour dîner chaque mercredi et jeudi. Ils révisaient, puis décompressaient en faisant des activités où ils n'avaient plus besoin de solliciter leurs neurones. Parfois ils regardaient la télé, parfois ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos, et parfois ils restaient juste affalés sur le canapé à manger et parler de trucs lambda. De temps en temps, M. Stilinski et Derek parlaient de voiture, du danger des courses sauvages, du nombre de radars dans la ville. Bref, tout un tas de choses sous-entendant qu'il fallait être prudent en voiture ; M. Stilinski n'était pas toujours aussi subtil qu'il le pensait.

Une nuit après que Derek fut parti, le shérif confia qu'il était heureux de voir que Stiles se faisait de nouveaux amis, ce qui embarrassa un peu ce dernier. Son père ne savait pas qu'au début, il s'était rapproché de Derek juste pour pouvoir utiliser son cerveau. Maintenant, il le faisait toujours, mais en bavant aussi sur ses avants-bras poilus.

Stiles n'était probablement pas quelqu'un de bien.

Et alors ?

xxx

Une nouvelle fille emménagea à Beacon Hills et Lydia la recruta pour rejoindre le club de maths. Elle s'appelait Allison et ce fut le coup de foudre entre elle et Scott. En à peine quelques secondes, Scott avait soudainement une _petite amie_. Stiles devait donc abandonner un peu de son temps avec Scott pour elle, et ça faisait un peu chier, mais Scott avait accepté de sacrifier un peu de son temps avec Stiles pour Derek, donc il était difficile de se plaindre. Et puis, Stiles aimait bien Allison et cela ne lui posait pas de problème qu'elle soit soudainement incluse dans leurs sorties. Pour être tout à fait franc, Stiles trouvait ça même assez chouette.

Allison avait un an de plus qu'eux, donc elle pouvait conduire, ce qui ouvrait leurs possibilités de socialisation. Ils pouvaient aller _où ils voulaient_ , et si l'endroit était ennuyant, ils pouvaient repartir tout aussi vite et _aller ailleurs_. Stiles se fichait de combien d'organes il devrait vendre pour ça, mais l'an prochain, il achèterait une voiture. Cela changeait la vie.

Ils allèrent au bowling et au cinéma et parfois même les deux durant la même soirée, sans avoir besoin de prendre leurs vélos, le bus, ou de supplier leurs parents de les emmener. Parfois, Stiles avait l'impression de porter la chandelle, mais la plupart du temps Lydia – qui était déjà la meilleure amie d'Allison – venait aussi, ce qui faisait que Stiles et elle se retrouvaient un peu à deux par défaut. Il y avait un an de ça, Stiles aurait rêvé de traîner avec Lydia en dehors du lycée. Aujourd'hui, leurs sorties ressemblaient juste à une sortie entre membres du club de maths, ce qui était probablement très bien comme ça puisque Lydia n'avait jamais été intéressée par lui de toute façon.

Bref, tout ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le cercle social de Stiles petit à petit. Allison et Lydia commençaient à s'asseoir avec Scott et lui à table. Progressivement, le reste du club de maths se joignit à eux. Ils durent même rajouter deux tables pour qu'il y ait de la place pour tout le monde. Stiles n'avait jamais fait partie d'un groupe de potes avant ça, et n'avait jamais été assis avec personne d'autre que Scott à table. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes.

Stiles ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était un peu jaloux. Pas du temps que Scott passait avec Allison à la place d'être avec lui – Scott était son ami et le serait toujours, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer tout leur temps ensemble pour ça. Stiles était jaloux, parce que la personne pour laquelle Scott avait un béguin l'aimait en retour.

La personne pour laquelle Stiles avait un béguin était Derek, et c'était voué à un échec total. Ça ne mènerait qu'à des années de vaines espérances et de désarroi, tout comme son ancien béguin pour Lydia. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Derek était clair et il ne pouvait plus le nier. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, pire c'était.

Cela aurait pu aider si Derek avait été un connard, mais il ne l'était pas malgré son air bougon constant. Et en vrai, Derek n'était pas réellement bougon. Il était plutôt… réservé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Derek mettait du temps à sympathiser avec les gens, et encore plus pour s'ouvrir à eux. Progressivement, au fur et à mesure de conversations lambda, et de l'attention que Stiles portait à tout ce que pouvait dire Derek, il finit par apprendre des choses sur lui.

Derek aimait les pizzas avec des tranches de pepperoni et prenait de la mayonnaise avec ses nuggets de poulet. Son livre préféré était _American Gods_ et sa couleur favorite, le bleu. Il rêvait de faire une randonnée dans le Grand Canyon un jour. Il était du genre à donner des coups de volant pour éviter d'écraser les écureuils sur la route avec sa voiture ridicule, et lorsqu'il souriait, son visage s'illuminait. Ce sourire agaçait vraiment Stiles parfois. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, parce que le seul truc plus adorable que le sourire de Derek était son air un peu perdu. Stiles n'avait aucune chance.

Stiles était probablement aussi surpris que tout le monde de voir que le système de révisions qu'ils avaient mis en marche fonctionnait. Il n'était pas sûr que Derek tiendrait le rythme, et ce n'était clairement pas une partie de plaisir pour eux, mais Derek s'accrochait et bossait sans jamais rien dire. Pas une fois il ne s'était plaint de vouloir être ailleurs, à faire autre chose que des maths et rien que des maths.

Après quelques semaines pourtant, les premiers signes de difficultés apparurent. Derek commençait à avoir l'air fatigué, et bâillait beaucoup pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision. Il rentrait chez lui parfois plus tôt que d'habitude. Tout ce temps de travail supplémentaire le fatiguait visiblement, pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Stiles se demandait même comment Derek arrivait à faire ses devoirs normaux avec tout ça, car lui, il avait déjà du mal à faire les siens. Derek devait être physiquement épuisé en fin de journée, en plus d'être mentalement crevé ; avant les cours, le matin, il faisait de la musculation avec son équipe, et après, l'après-midi, il avait entraînement. En plus de tout ça, il avait deux fois par semaine, deux heures de maths chez Stiles.

Stiles commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

Le jeudi juste avant leur premier tournoi, Derek sortit tard de son entraînement de football américain. Stiles l'attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture, échangeant quelques SMS avec Scott. Juste au moment où il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, Derek sortit du bâtiment, paraissant totalement claqué. Il fut silencieux dans la voiture, et lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine de Stiles, il travailla sur ses devoirs de maths de manière assez apathique. Il se trompa à trois exercices – sur quatre -, et Stiles comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. C'était une perte de temps pure et simple.

« Allons mater la télé. » déclara-t-il, rangeant les feuilles d'exercices dans son classeur.

Derek jeta un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils. « Pas si tôt. » dit-il, tentant de reprendre le classeur, mais Stiles le souleva pour le mettre hors de sa portée - même s'il était conscient que si Derek insistait, il ne serait pas capable de l'empêcher physiquement de le lui prendre.

« T'es crevé. » expliqua Stiles, tapant sur la main tendue de Derek avec le classeur. « Et tu ne peux pas être plus préparé pour le tournoi que tu ne l'es de toute façon. Ça sert à rien de t'épuiser totalement. »

Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que Derek allait le contredire, mais il s'affala sur la chaise et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. « J'imagine que mater un film pourrait être tout aussi bien. » admit-il.

Stiles attendit qu'ils soient assis sur le canapé, un bol de pop-corn réchauffés au micro-ondes entre eux, avant de dire, « Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de continuer si tu ne veux plus. » Il fourra du pop-corn dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose - comme supplier Derek de tout de même continuer.

Ce n'était même pas l'idée de ne pas aller en régionale qui le tracassait, c'était faire une croix sur tous ces moments en tête-à-tête avec Derek. Ils ne se parlaient jamais au lycée. Jamais. Sauf quelques petites minutes en salle d'étude, avant que la sonnerie ne se déclenche. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre en commun. Si Derek quittait le club de maths, il quitterait aussi Stiles.

C'était totalement égoïste, mais c'était tout ce que Stiles pouvait avoir de Derek. Alors il allait s'y accrocher avec les deux mains, du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Je ne quitte pas le club. » dit Derek, têtu, la mâchoire contractée. « J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Il prit le bol de pop-corn qui était entre eux deux et le tendit à Stiles. « Et mets ça hors de ma portée. » déclara-t-il. « Sinon je ne vais pas arrêter d'en prendre. »

Stiles se fit la réflexion que c'était un peu le but, que Derek en mange, mais il s'exécuta quand même, posant le bol de l'autre côté de ses cuisses, là où Derek ne l'atteindrait pas. Cela signifiait que Stiles allait devoir en prendre avec sa main gauche, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose pour l'obliger à moins se goinfrer.

Il était tellement absorbé par la télé et par le fait de manger son pop-corn avec une main qui fonctionnait à l'envers, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Derek avait fini par s'endormir. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque la tête du brun entra en contact avec son épaule.

Les mains de Stiles tressaillirent soudainement, lui faisant lâcher son pop-corn qui tomba sur le canapé. Il osa à peine bouger, mais jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Derek. Il vit le sommet de son crâne, le haut d'une de ses pommettes et un de ses yeux, fermé. Dieu qu'il avait de longs cils.

Stiles fut surpris de voir que Derek se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour tomber de sommeil contre lui, mais la vérité, c'était que ce n'était pas si plaisant que cela aurait dû l'être. Le crâne dur de Derek s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son épaule, et pourtant Stiles ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il y songea quelques secondes, puis déplaça le saladier de pop-corn sur la desserte à côté, faisant tomber ceux qui étaient sur lui au sol. Doucement, très doucement, il bougea un peu, ramena ses pieds sur le canapé, et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Derek pour l'attirer un peu contre lui.

Le corps de Derek suivit le mouvement facilement. Ses cils battirent légèrement, mais il ne se réveilla pas complètement alors que Stiles les allongeait tous les deux. Il se retrouva à moitié sur le torse de Stiles et à moitié calé entre le garçon et le dossier du canapé, et c'était parfait comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier et cela convenait clairement à Stiles. Même si Derek était le plus grand des deux, son visage se retrouva posé contre la torse de Stiles, et un bras entourait sa taille. Stiles ne savait pas où se trouvait l'autre bras du quarterback – mais il serait très certainement tout engourdi dès qu'il se réveillerait.

Le T-shirt de Stiles s'était légèrement relevé dans la manœuvre et Stiles sentit que l'avant-bras de Derek touchait sa peau nue à cet endroit. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de retenir sa respiration et la laissa doucement ressortir, en une expiration lente. Derek le copia inconsciemment, soupirant profondément, et il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Stiles.

Stiles était en train de _câliner Derek Hale_. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie de puceau.

Un son plus fort sortit de la télévision et Derek tressauta, bougeant ses jambes. Stiles chuchota doucement « Chut, rendors-toi. » et il plaça sa main sur la tête de Derek, l'encourageant à rester allongé. Derek était tellement épuisé. Même quelques minutes de sommeil étaient précieuses.

Ils restèrent couchés, l'un contre l'autre, alors que le film continuait. Stiles n'avait pas sommeil, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas manquer une seule seconde de ce moment, alors il essaya de cajoler Derek le plus possible sans pour autant paraître trop tordu. Mais refréner ses envies n'était pas chose facile. Il fit un compromis avec lui-même, s'autorisant à seulement laisser glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. C'était ce que sa mère lui faisait autrefois, lorsqu'il avait la grippe ou du mal à s'endormir, et ce geste lui parut assez innocent.

À l'époque, ça lui faisait du bien, et c'était presque aussi agréable de le faire maintenant, même si les cheveux de Derek manquaient un peu de souplesse à cause du gel dessus. Les cheveux courts dans le bas de sa nuque n'en avaient pas et ils étaient doux, si bien que Stiles ne se concentra plus que sur eux. Il fit rouler son pouce le long de la ligne fine de cheveux. Derek ne réagit pas. Il soupira juste de l'air chaud sur le torse de Stiles, lentement, profondément, réchauffant un peu un endroit au niveau de sa clavicule. Il sentait l'Axe et le chewing-gum à la menthe.

Le film se termina et le menu du DVD commença à tourner en boucle, mais Stiles s'en fichait.

Derek se réveilla lorsque la voiture du shérif se gara dans l'allée devant la maison. Il releva la tête et parut légèrement confus, comme s'il avait oublié où il se trouvait pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il vit Stiles, en dessous de lui, en train d'essayer de baisser son T-shirt discrètement, et il se releva légèrement, s'asseyant entre les jambes de Stiles. « Désolé. » dit-il, frottant ses yeux lentement.

« Pas de soucis, c'est bon. » répondit Stiles, même si ça ne l'avait pas été.

Ça avait été _merveilleux_.

xxx

Leur premier tournoi arriva vite et Stiles était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils allaient se faire éclater, humilier, et Stiles allait devoir changer d'option parce que son nom allait devenir célèbre dans le monde des maths pour de très mauvaises raisons : pour avoir échoué lamentablement à une compétition scolaire de maths. Plus personne ne le respecterait jamais après ça.

Du coup, il fut agréablement surpris par leur résultat.

Lydia avait été inébranlable et brillante, comme à son habitude. Erica avait entortillé ses cheveux nerveusement autour de son doigt, en remportant tout, comme si de rien n'était. Danny, lui, avait été une vraie calculatrice humaine comme à son habitude. Scott, Stiles et Isaac se gueulaient dessus pour se mettre la pression, parce qu'ils gagnaient à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient. Allison avait été d'une précision incroyable, même sous pression. Greenberg avait lutté à mort, avant d'arriver à faire, on ne sait comment, un miracle – ce qui était assez récurrent chez lui. Et Derek, lui, avait été un putain de _phénomène_ – mais l'avis de Stiles pouvait être un peu biaisé.

« Il est vraiment bon. » accorda Scott. Il était lentement en train de changer d'avis sur Derek. Très lentement.

En fin de compte, ils prirent la seconde place, ce qui était bien mieux que ce que Mme Yanke avait espéré, et certainement mieux que ce que Stiles avait prédit. Quand ils eurent les résultats, tout le monde côté Beacon Hills hurla, sauf Derek qui leva son poing en l'air puis attrapa Stiles par la taille pour lui donner une accolade qui lui broya une partie du dos. Mais ça avait été vraiment génial.

xxx

« OK. Crache le morceau. » déclara Stiles, le lundi soir alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée. Derek le reconduisait toujours le lundi après le club de maths. Parfois, il restait un peu chez les Stilinski, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'exercices à faire. « Tu te comportes comme si t'avais une super mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. » Il avait plissé ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Stiles aujourd'hui.

« C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. » répondit Derek. Il avait l'air un peu agacé que Stiles soit si perspicace. « Enfin, peut-être que si. »

« Est-ce que tu quittes le club de maths ? » demanda Stiles, la voix un peu plus aiguë que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. « Tu peux pas arrêter maintenant ! On a tout déchiré samedi ! »

« Non, je ne quitte pas le club. » répondit Derek, paraissant exaspéré. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que je vais lâcher ? »

Stiles se garda de répondre : _Parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé juste pour mon plaisir personnel._ « Dis-moi juste ce qu'il y a. » demanda-t-il.

« Mes parents veulent qu'on fasse nos révisions de maths chez moi mercredi. » expliqua Derek, comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

« OK. » répondit Stiles aussitôt. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille et Stiles en était un peu curieux. Et puis, Derek venait de passer des semaines à subir les avertissements de son père sur les dangers de la route. Le shérif faisait tout pour empêcher Derek de tuer son fils en voiture, ce qui était totalement ridicule, étant donné que Derek ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à sa voiture.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Derek, le dévisageant avec insistance.

« Ouais. » répondit Stiles, en haussant les épaules. Ils feraient une entorse à leur routine, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pourtant, le visage de Derek exprima tout le contraire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme s'ils allaient me tuer ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me tuer ? Est-ce que ce sont des serial killers ? »

« Non. » grommela Derek. « Ils bossent dans l'écologie conservatrice. »

xxx

Donc, les parents de Derek soutenaient l'écologisme conservateur. Stiles ne savait même pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, même après avoir cherché sur Google. Ça devait payer plutôt bien, parce que les Hale vivaient dans une énorme maison qui avait vue sur la réserve naturelle de Beacon Hills. Ils avaient un _manoir_. Alors que la Camaro pénétrait dans la propriété, Stiles se demanda ce que Derek devait penser de sa maison. Stiles l'avait toujours trouvée très bien et jolie, mais elle devait ressembler à un taudis pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans un endroit pareil.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, toute la famille Hale – les parents de Derek et ses deux sœurs – attendaient dans l'entrée, leur réservant un comité d'accueil digne de son nom. Ils avaient l'air de tous avoir été fabriqués dans le même moule : grands, avec de beaux traits de visage, des cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs. Les gènes Hale étaient vraiment de très bonne qualité.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire les présentations, Stiles réalisa pour la première fois que la petite sœur de Derek était _Cora Hale_ , et qu'elle était dans sa classe. Il ne savait pas comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant, mais il la reconnut dès qu'il la vit. Ils avaient même dansé ensemble en septième année, durant ce cours de sport horrible où tout le monde avait dû apprendre une danse irlandaise. Ce fut une expérience humiliante en tout point.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent étranges et un peu gênantes. Les parents de Derek étaient gentils et accueillants, visiblement ravis de recevoir Stiles, mais ses sœurs en revanche… pas tellement.

« Nous sommes contents de te rencontrer enfin, Stiles. » dit M. Hale, alors qu'il prenait la veste de Stiles pour l'accrocher dans le placard. Mme Hale enchaîna, « Nous n'avons entendu que du bien de toi. » Laura ne dit rien du tout, mais Stiles pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui. Cora donnait l'impression de se rappeler tous les mouvements bizarres qu'il avait dû faire durant cette session de danse irlandaise.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. » répondit Stiles, essayant de ne pas être trop excité à l'idée que Derek avait parlé de lui à sa famille en de bons termes – _de très_ bons termes. Derek avait dû forcément dire où il passait ses soirées du mercredi et jeudi, et cela ne voulait certainement rien dire de plus. Mais Stiles en était tout de même assez ravi.

La mère de Derek les conduisit plus loin dans la maison, dans la bibliothèque – les Hale avaient une _bibliothèque_ – et tout le monde les suivit comme des gardes du corps. Il y avait déjà un plateau de collations et de boissons sur la table.

« Sers-toi, Stiles. » dit Mme Hale, alors que Stiles s'asseyait sur une chaise probablement cinq fois plus vieille que lui ; l'endroit était décoré d'objets anciens. Derek s'assit en face de lui, puis tous les autres restèrent là, observant Stiles choisir avec soin un cookie et en prendre une bouchée.

« Mmmm. » dit-il, et il prit une autre bouchée parce que les Hale semblaient vraiment concernés par son avis sur les gâteaux. Stiles se sentit comme un genre d'animal exotique, ramené pour que tout le monde puisse le contempler et s'en émerveiller. Il commença à se dire que même si Derek était populaire au lycée, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis proches, du moins pas suffisamment pour en ramener chez lui. Tout le monde agissait comme si la présence de Stiles était un événement incroyable.

Apparemment satisfaits des goûts de Stiles en matière de cookies, les Hale quittèrent la bibliothèque. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Derek se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. C'était tout à fait inhabituel mais Stiles n'osa rien dire parce que Derek avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un et qu'il était la personne la plus proche de lui.

« Ils ont l'air sympa. » déclara Stiles avec hésitation.

Derek fit une mine renfrognée alors qu'il ouvrait son classeur en un claquement sec. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais n'osa pas demander.

xxx

Ils ne travaillèrent pas leurs maths autant que prévu. Aucun d'eux ne sembla assez concentré et la famille Hale ne les laissa pas vraiment tranquille non plus. Toutes les cinq minutes, quelqu'un entrait dans la bibliothèque. C'était pour voir si tout allait bien, leur apporter du chocolat chaud, fusiller Stiles du regard - même si ce dernier point concernait exclusivement les sœurs de Derek. Ces deux dernières avaient également hérité du don familial : utiliser ses sourcils comme une arme. Heureusement que Stiles avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Derek ces dernières semaines : il était largement immunisé.

La deuxième fois que Mme Hale revint dans la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, elle appela Stiles « mon chéri » et lui tapota le bras. M. Hale proposa de faire un feu de cheminée si Stiles avait froid - ce qui n'était pas le cas. Quelques minutes après, Laura revint à son tour prétextant venir chercher un livre, puis s'assit à leur table et piqua un cookie. Derek lui tapa sur la main, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire quand même.

« Donc, ton père est flic. » dit Laura, en grignotant le biscuit qu'elle venait de chiper.

« C'est le shérif de Beacon Hills. » reprit Stiles. La plupart des gens n'appréciaient pas à sa juste valeur la différence que cela faisait.

« Notre oncle Brad est militaire dans la Navy. » expliqua Laura comme si cela avait un intérêt relatif. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire de cette info.

« C'est cool, j'imagine ? » déclara-t-il, un peu dubitatif. En voyant la tête de Laura, il comprit que sa réponse n'avait pas été la bonne. « God bless America. » reprit-il en faisant un petit salut. Mais ça n'aida pas du tout.

Stiles lança un regard désespéré à Derek qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider malgré la pression que lui mettait sa sœur. Il avait juste l'air de vouloir que la maison s'écroule sur eux et qu'ils meurent tous ensevelis.

Laura était toujours en train de le fixer avec insistance. « J'ai entendu dire que les enfants de flics étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus de conneries. »

C'était… peut-être un peu vrai quelque part. Stiles avait appris très tôt que l'un des avantages d'avoir un parent qui luttait contre le crime était de savoir exactement comment les gens s'en sortaient. Mais ça, il n'était pas assez stupide pour l'avouer – sauf à Scott.

« Je n'ai jamais été collé. » dit Stiles, ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Il avait certainement fait des choses qui auraient dû justifier une heure de colle s'il avait été pris, mais ça, c'était juste une question de sémantique.

Ils furent tous momentanément distraits lorsque Cora entra, attrapa un livre sur une étagère visiblement au hasard, et s'assit à côté de Laura. La bibliothèque des Hale avait la cote aujourd'hui.

« Tu connais Matt Daehler ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, avant d'essayer d'attraper un cookie. Derek lui tapa sur la main mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que sur Laura.

« Oui. » répondit Stiles, parce que tout le monde savait qui était Matt Daehler. C'était le mec écœurant qui prenait des photos super déplacées des filles pour les mettre sur Internet. Stiles en savait sûrement _un peu_ plus que quiconque au lycée sur cette histoire, car son père avait peut-être l'habitude de ne pas bien sécuriser ses mots de passe, mais c'était un fait divers assez connu à Beacon Hills et presque tout le monde savait qui ce mec était.

Laura plissa les yeux. « Vraiment ? Vous êtes amis ? »

« Non. » répondit rapidement Stiles. « Non-non-non. J'voulais pas dire que je le _connais_ , comme si je le connaissais vraiment. Je sais juste qui c'est. »

« S'il faisait ça à ma sœur je lui tordrais le cou. » déclara Cora. « Je lui ferais regretter d'avoir osé s'en prendre à elle. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Stiles. « Probablement. » Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs mais il avait cette impression.

« Je ferais pire que lui tordre de le cou. Je suis ceinture marron de Krav Maga. » déclara Laura, regardant Stiles froidement. « Je donne des cours d'auto-défense. »

« Je veux travailler dans la criminalistique. » lâcha soudainement Cora, passant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule alors que Stiles les regardait toutes les deux. « Je veux travailler pour le FBI. Ils ont un centre d'étude en Virginie où on peut étudier les corps en décomposition. Je ferai mon prochain devoir là-dessus. »

« Cool. » dit faiblement Stiles. Il se souvint soudainement lorsqu'il avait demandé à Derek – en plaisantant - si les membres de sa famills étaient des tueurs en série. Ha. Haha.

La mère de Derek choisit ce moment pour revenir, sauvant peut-être Stiles d'avoir failli se retrouver séquestré dans une cave par une tueuse en série en devenir.

« Vous deux, dehors. » dit-elle fermement aux deux sœurs de Derek. Mme Hale aussi pouvait faire ce truc des sourcils menaçants.

Laura et Cora partirent immédiatement. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de prendre avec elles les livres qu'elles avaient prétendu venir chercher.

« On mange dans un quart d'heure. » déclara Mme Hale. Quand elle se pencha sur la table pour récupérer le plateau de collation, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles et embrassa Derek sur la tempe.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Derek déclara, crispé, « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour dîner. » Il avait un truc comme du gloss à lèvres sur le visage, à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait embrassé. C'était à peine rosé et brillant. « Je peux te ramener chez toi maintenant si tu veux. »

« Ce serait un peu mal élevé. » fit remarquer Stiles. « Et j'aime bien ta famille. » dit-il, avant de se reprendre, « J'aime bien tes _parents_. Tes sœurs on dirait des méchantes de bande dessinée. »

Derek renifla légèrement et sourit presque. Presque.

xxx

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour regretter d'avoir été poli et ne pas être rentré chez lui. Parce que plus il restait chez Derek, moins cela devenait agréable. Et ce n'était même pas à cause des sœurs de Derek qui furent beaucoup moins agressives à table. Soit elles se tenaient à carreau devant leurs parents, soit Stiles avait passé une sorte de test incompréhensible dans la bibliothèque, car elles étaient bien plus amicales maintenant. Non, la raison pour laquelle rester était devenu désagréable était Derek.

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Derek était différent lorsqu'ils traînaient ensemble, mais plus sa famille lui portait de l'intérêt à table, plus Derek se taisait, jusqu'à se murer totalement dans le silence. Il devint soudainement le 'Derek d'avant', celui dont les compétences sociales se résumaient à lever les yeux au ciel avec sarcasme. Stiles se souvint rapidement de pourquoi il avait pensé que Derek était un connard arrogant avant tout ça.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles finit par ne plus se préoccuper de Derek. Ses parents étaient sympathiques et faisaient tous les efforts pour être gentils avec lui. Ses sœurs agissaient comme si elles n'avaient pas menacé de lui découper le corps une demi-heure auparavant. Stiles donna un coup de fourchette avec entrain dans son gratin de pâtes au thon alors que Derek, assis à côté de lui, rayonnait d'hostilité. Tout le monde l'ignorait à présent, y compris Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu as des passions, Stiles ? » demanda M. Hale à un moment donné.

Les passe-temps préférés de Stiles étaient de jouer aux jeux vidéos, et de dormir aussi tard que possible durant les week-ends. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait à des parents. « Mon père et moi, on a un modèle réduit de train dans notre cave. » répondit Stiles. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé dessus depuis un bail, maintenant que Stiles était occupé avec le lycée et que Beacon Hills avait deux adjoints en moins – ce qui voulait dire que son père travaillait davantage.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit Derek tourner sa tête vers lui et le regarder. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. Et c'était le premier mot qu'il avait dit de tout le repas. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Eh bien, mon père n'est généralement pas rentré quand tu es là, et toi et moi on est occupés à faire d'autres trucs. » dit Stiles.

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent. M. Hale commença à tousser. Cora et Laura se mirent à rire odieusement, braillant comme des ânes. La mère de Derek reposa son verre d'eau un peu trop rapidement et un peu du liquide gicla sur la nappe.

« À faire des maths ! » hurla pratiquement Stiles, quand il se rendit compte du sous-entendu gênant là-dedans. Pas que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de faire d'autres trucs avec Derek. Ça lui avait beaucoup traversé l'esprit, surtout lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, dans son lit sous les couvertures. Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, surtout pas Derek.

En parlant de Derek, cela aurait été le moment parfait qu'il se joigne à la conversation et la détourne, mais lorsque Stiles le regarda, il vit qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

xxx

Quand ils eurent fini le gratin de pâtes au thon, Mme Hale apporta un gâteau fait-maison et ce n'était définitivement pas un truc fait en cinq minutes. C'était un énorme _gâteau à étages_. Stiles savait que c'était beaucoup de travail, parce qu'il avait déjà essayé d'en faire, deux ans auparavant, pour l'anniversaire de son père, et cela avait pris une éternité. Malgré tous les efforts et le temps investis, son gâteau avait eu une tête horrible.

Celui-là avait l'air parfait. C'était un gâteau au chocolat, avec du glaçage au chocolat et des fraises fraîches entre chaque couche. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer et de dire à quel point il avait l'air bon. Pourtant, ce gâteau eut l'air d'énerver encore plus Derek. Il mangea sa part en la picorant, agacé, ne cessant de tirer une tronche de trois kilomètres. Sincèrement, qui se mettait en colère pour un _gâteau_?

En général, quand Derek mangeait chez Stiles, il restait traîner chez lui un peu après. Stiles attendait toujours ce moment avec impatience et il était toujours un peu triste lorsque Derek devait rentrer. Les règles chez Derek étaient manifestement très différentes, car dès que le gâteau fut terminé et la table débarrassée, Derek déclara _aussitôt_ qu'il ramenait Stiles chez lui.

Stiles n'arriva même pas à remettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos assez vite. Il se sentait si stressé et mal que cela allait sûrement durer jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son bac. Peut-être même plus encore.

Tout le monde les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, ce qui semblait presque normal maintenant – Stiles s'était habitué à l'étrangeté de la famille Hale assez vite. Le père de Derek l'aida avec sa veste. Sa mère lui dit qu'il était à nouveau le bienvenu lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Les sœurs de Derek avaient l'air maintenant d'accepter suffisamment sa présence pour ne pas vouloir le vider comme un poisson.

Quand ils montèrent dans la voiture, Derek prit la parole. « Désolé pour ma famille. »

Stiles lui lança un regard incrédule. « Ta famille ça allait. Toi, t'as été un vrai connard. »

Derek parut à la fois offensé et choqué. « Je peux savoir ce que _j'_ ai fait ? » demanda-t-il. Il était peut-être bon en maths, mais il était vraiment nul en relation sociale.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, t'as agi comme si tout cela allait être un vrai supplice, et ensuite, t'as absolument rien fait pour que ça ne le soit pas. Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans la mouise pendant que tes sœurs me disaient que tout le monde dans ta famille allait me tuer et se débarrasser de mon corps pour toujours. » déblatéra Stiles en levant un doigt. Il en leva un deuxième aussitôt. « Ensuite, t'as pratiquement rien dit de toute la soirée, tu m'as laissé faire la conversation tout seul, avec ta famille, ce qui était vraiment super impoli. » Il leva un troisième doigt – celui qui était bien plus accablant. « Et enfin, tu as mangé tous les cookies au beurre de cacahuètes et tu m'as laissé ceux aux flocons d'avoine et aux raisins secs et je déteste les raisins secs. »

« Leur manière de se comporter en ta présence était totalement stupide. Ils en ont fait tout un plat. Ma mère t'a fait ce stupide gâteau et tout. » répondit Derek, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il tournait la clé pour mettre le contact. Le moteur de la Camaro gronda.

« Ouais. » dit doucement Stiles, repliant ses doigts dans sa paume. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin les arbres qui entouraient la maison. « Pourquoi ils ont fait tout un plat de ma venue ? »

« Je leur avais dit de ne pas le faire. » grogna Derek, faisant une marche arrière un peu moins douce que d'habitude. « Je savais que ça arriverait si tu venais ici. »

Et Stiles comprit le sens de l'expression 'avoir le sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds'. C'était une sensation horrible, qui nouait l'estomac. « Tu ne voulais pas que je rencontre ta famille ? T'as honte de traîner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il à Derek, sans même le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » répondit Derek en s'emportant un peu. Stiles jura avoir entendu les pneus crisser sur le gravier lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'allée. Ça lui foutait un peu les jetons quand Derek conduisait comme ça. Parce que cette voiture, c'était son bébé.

Le trajet jusque chez Stiles fut silencieux. De temps en temps, Derek souffla, comme s'il était en colère, mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être selon Stiles. Stiles avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il avait été poli, il n'avait rien cassé, et la famille de Derek avait eu l'air de l'apprécier – même ses sœurs assoiffées de sang. Et maintenant, Derek était en colère, ce qui n'avait pas trop de sens. Stiles avait l'impression que Derek n'avait clairement pas vécu la même soirée que lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Stiles, Derek sortit pour raccompagner ce dernier jusqu'à la porte, comme s'ils revenaient d'un rendez-vous galant. Stiles était tellement déçu et énervé qu'il n'arriva même pas à apprécier le geste.

« À demain. » déclara Stiles fermement, enfonçant la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

« Attends. » demanda Derek.

Stiles se retourna lentement, ramenant son sac à dos devant lui comme un bouclier, se demandant s'il allait recevoir des excuses. Derek avait les épaules voûtées et les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il se tenait une marche en dessous de Stiles, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient la même taille. Il avait l'air un chouïa moins en colère.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles parce que Derek ne disait rien.

« Je ne suis _pas_ gêné de passer du temps avec toi. » répondit enfin Derek. Il hésita encore un peu avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu l'es de traîner avec moi ? »

Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux, parce que c'était la chose la plus absurde que Derek lui avait jamais dite.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Stiles. « C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur d'être contaminé par ma ringarditude. » Stiles, de son côté, ne pourrait que monter dans l'échelle sociale si tout le monde apprenait qu'il était ami avec Derek. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait le lycée.

« Contaminé par - » commença Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais. » répondit Stiles. « Si tes amis savaient qu'on passe du temps ensemble... » Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient une sorte de liaison secrète. Si seulement...

« Mes amis le savent. » dit Derek, semblant surpris que Stiles ne le _sache pas_. « Comment tu penses que je justifie de ne pas venir aux entraînements le lundi ? De ne pas être disponible pendant que je suis en tournoi de maths ? »

« J'sais pas. » répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent.

« Stiles. » déclara Derek, l'air exaspéré. « Chaque jeudi, après l'entraînement, toute l'équipe de football se retrouve pour manger une pizza. Je suis le quarterback, et je n'y suis pas allé depuis des semaines. »

 _Wouah_. Stiles n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Derek manquait des trucs importants en venant faire des maths avec lui deux fois par semaine. Il avait accepté si facilement que Stiles s'était imaginé que cela ne lui demanderait pas plus que de sacrifier un peu de temps libre. Peut-être quelques soirées assis avec ses potes à ne rien faire d'autre que paraître beaux et populaires.

« Je ne savais pas. » admit Stiles, à nouveau conscient que tout cela était à cause de lui, et de son envie de gloire mathématiques. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas le sujet. » soupira Derek. « Le fait est que tout le monde sait déjà ce que je fais le jeudi soir au lieu de sortir pour une soirée pizza. »

Stiles se sentit… pathétiquement ravi à cette pensée. « Et ils s'en fichent ? » demanda-t-il. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

« Oui, ils s'en fichent. » répondit Derek en secouant un peu la tête. « Tu sais ce que fait Boyd pour passer le temps ? Il _tricote_. »

« Wow. » souffla Stiles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Ce mec avait des putains de couilles pour l'admettre.

« Ouais. » dit Derek. « Et on l'emmerde un peu à ce sujet de temps en temps, mais on porte les chaussettes qu'il nous tricote à chaque match parce qu'elles nous portent chance. Donc, je pense que faire un peu de maths avec toi n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

« Je suppose. » acquiesça Stiles, voyant les choses sous un nouvel angle. _Du tricot_. Putain.

« Donc, tout va bien entre nous ? » demanda Derek. Pour la première fois, il avait l'air inquiet que ça ne puisse pas être le cas.

« Ouais. Tout va bien. » répondit Stiles. Il avait toujours tout un tas de questions concernant la famille de Derek et la façon dont ils avaient agi ce soir – Derek inclus – mais il n'allait pas continuer d'en parler. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur Derek, et que Derek gardait pour lui. Il avait eu l'impression de commencer vraiment à le connaître, mais il n'était plus très sûr de ça maintenant. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que tout allait bien entre eux, et c'est ce qui importait.

« Bien. » dit Derek. Il sortit un paquet de cookies enroulés dans de la cellophane de la poche de sa veste. « Ma mère m'a donné ça pour toi. »

Stiles prit les cookies. Le paquet était enveloppé d'un ruban et tout le tintouin. C'était des cookies au beurre de cacahuètes.

« Désolé d'avoir mangé tous les autres. » déclara Derek. Il avait l'air terriblement sincère.

« J'espère bien que tu l'es. » répondit Stiles, imaginant que s'excuser pour les cookies était une manière pour Derek de s'excuser pour tout le reste également.

« Je te vois demain au lycée. » dit Derek, souriant alors qu'il redescendait les marches à reculons.

« Tout à fait. » répondit Stiles en souriant également, puis il rentra chez lui, ses cookies à la main.

xxx

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, Stiles tomba presque de sa chaise lorsque Derek posa son plateau bruyamment à côté de lui et s'assit à sa table. Stiles le regarda, puis fixa le plateau. Il y avait trois parts de pizza, un sandwich au poulet, deux petites bouteilles de lait, ainsi que des baby carrots et une salade de fruits. Stiles avait une pomme et un corn dog. Il avait aussi quelques crocodiles Haribo qu'il avait ramené de chez lui.

« Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda Stiles, regardant autour d'eux pour voir s'il voyait les amis de Derek. Peut-être qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'aucun des sportifs du lycée n'était là sauf Derek. Mais pas du tout. Ils étaient tous là, à leur table habituelle. Quelques-uns regardaient Derek, curieux, mais aucun ne semblait choqué de le voir s'asseoir à la table du club de maths.

C'était plutôt les membres du club qui avaient l'air hallucinés. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux autres à leur table. Ils avaient l'air soit ahuris, soit simplement confus.

« Je peux avoir un crocodile ? » demanda Derek, comme si c'était totalement normal qu'il soit assis là avec Stiles et ses amis. Comme si ce n'était pas grave de déclarer devant tout le corps lycéen qu'il n'avait pas honte d'être vu en train de traîner avec Stiles.

La main de Derek n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin et Stiles plaça une main protectrice devant ses crocodiles. « Tu me connais mieux que ça. » dit-il en faisait une petite moue. Il utilisa son autre main pour tirer son plateau et l'éloigner de Derek.

« C'est vrai. » répondit Derek et il chipa la pomme de Stiles à la place.

Le lendemain, Derek s'assit à nouveau avec Stiles, mais cette fois, Jackson Whittemore se joignit aussi à leur table – les lèvres de Stiles se retroussèrent de dégoût mais Whittemore ne le remarqua pas – et fit plusieurs tentatives pour parler à Lydia. Cela aurait pu être un peu douloureux à regarder si Stiles n'avait pas été totalement ravi de voir cet enfoiré se faire rembarrer comme une merde. Finalement, Danny eut pitié de Whittemore et entama la conversation avec lui, ce qui mit fin au petit plaisir mesquin de Stiles.

Lundi, Boyd se joignit également à eux et passa la grande majorité du repas à discuter avec Erica, qui avait l'air légèrement paniquée de recevoir autant d'attention. En parallèle, Lydia semblait se dérider un peu face à Jackson. Stiles décida qu'elle avait un goût terrible en matière de mecs et que c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour.

Les lundis soirs étaient les seuls moments où Derek allait au club de maths avec le reste du groupe. Et ce lundi-là, Stiles eut une surprise pour lui, arrangée à l'avance. Quand ils finirent leurs révisions, l'équipe entière sortit ensemble pour aller manger une pizza.

Quand il avait présenté l'idée aux autres, Stiles avait été un peu inquiet que Derek ne veuille pas venir. Il avait eu peur qu'il voie cela comme une tentative pourrie de remplacer ses potes de football américain, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Derek passa un bon moment. Assis entre Isaac et Stiles, il parla presque autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Il parla même à Greenberg qui était en face de lui à table. Quand les filles partirent pour aller aux toilettes, il parla quelques minutes avec Scott qui finit par se dire que le sportif n'était pas si horrible que ça. C'était assez réconfortant.

Lorsque chaque miette de nourriture sur la table fut mangée, Derek insista pour payer l'addition, utilisant une carte de crédit qu'il sortit de son portefeuille. Si Stiles n'avait pas vu que sa maison était un énorme manoir, il se serait probablement senti un peu coupable de le laisser payer une telle somme d'argent – ils avaient commandé du pain à l'ail et des bâtonnets de mozzarella.

Alors que tout le monde quittait le restaurant, Derek attrapa Stiles par l'épaule pour le faire s'arrêter, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance et rejoindre leurs voitures. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur le parking. « C'était l'idée de qui ? » demanda Derek, pointant son menton en direction du restaurant. En voyant son expression, Stiles savait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« La mienne. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La soirée avait été vraiment chouette. « Je pensais que, peut-être, ça te manquait de sortir manger une pizza avec - » Il faillit dire 'tes amis' et se rendit compte que cela aurait été un peu too much, « tes coéquipiers ».

« Ouais, un peu. » admit Derek. Il ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne équipe, ce qui aurait gâché totalement le moment. Stiles en fut reconnaissant. « Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles. « Mais ça avait l'air cool, et c'était une bonne idée, pas seulement pour toi. On devrait sortir plus entre nous. Tisser plus de lien au sein du club, comme une vraie équipe. » Ça sonnait peut-être un peu niais, mais il le pensait. Ils mangeaient ensemble le midi au lycée, mais c'était différent.

« C'était vraiment sympa de ta part. » déclara Derek. « J'ai passé un bon moment. » Il accrocha ses doigts à la bretelle du sac à dos de Stiles, pas loin de son aisselle, et le tira un peu à lui. Son sourire était doux et bouleversant et Stiles aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit pas si près de lui parce que ça lui donnait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de très, très stupide.

Heureusement, avant qu'il en ait l'occasion, un faisceau de lumière assez fort se braqua sur eux, et ils se séparèrent, grimaçant légèrement sous l'intensité des phares de la voiture responsable. C'était un gros pick-up qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux, dont les fenêtres laissaient jaillir de la musique hard rock.

« Allons-y avant de nous faire écraser. » déclara Derek, poussant doucement Stiles dont des taches dues à l'agression de lumière troublaient sa vision. « Ton père ne me pardonnerait pas. »

xxx

Mercredi soir, une fois allongés sur le canapé comme à l'accoutumée, Derek annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le lendemain à cause d'un 'truc de famille'. Stiles essaya de ne pas paniquer.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient respecté leur calendrier et avaient assuré lors du tournoi précédent, mais les prochains seraient plus durs et ils avaient de réelles chances de pouvoir terminer sélectionnés. C'était les dernières étapes avant les régionales. Stiles n'osait même pas s'imaginer aller jusqu'aux nationales. Pas beaucoup du moins.

« On peut se voir samedi si tu veux. » proposa Derek, en faisant défiler le guide des chaînes pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de potable à regarder. Ils avaient fait pile ou face pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle du programme de ce soir et Stiles avait perdu. « Je suis libre. »

Stiles hésita. Il passait généralement ses samedis avec Scott, même si Scott passait beaucoup de samedis avec Allison récemment. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de souci. Et puis, ils auraient encore le vendredi soir pour sortir, comme d'habitude. Scott comprendrait sûrement.

« OK. Faisons ça. » décida Stiles. « Mais pas trop tôt. »

« Donc, 8h du matin ? » demanda Derek. Stiles enfonça son pied dans la cuisse de Derek et ce dernier rigola et le repoussa.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur 11h, ce que Stiles trouvait toujours affreusement tôt pour un week-end, mais apparemment Derek et sa famille aimaient se lever tôt le samedi pour aller faire de la randonnée – _berk_ – ce qui faisait que Derek n'avait jamais vraiment connu la joie de faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi.

L'heure matinale fit que le cerveau de Stiles était encore moins prêt à faire face à Derek lorsqu'il se pointa non rasé. Habituellement, il avait juste l'ombre de sa barbe, donc Stiles ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu avec un visage lisse, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu non plus avec une petite barbe de trois jours comme celle qu'il avait ce jour-là. Ça lui donnait un air vraiment charmant, accommodé à sa veste en cuir qu'il portait également - parce qu'il avait visiblement prévu de ne laisser aucune chance à Stiles de ne pas succomber. Stiles se demanda depuis quand il était devenu si attiré par le cuir et les poils, mais il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui. Il savait qui en était responsable.

Comme prévu, ils passèrent d'abord deux heures à faire leur séance de maths. Deux heures très éprouvantes pour le pauvre Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de se demander quelle serait la sensation de sa paume se frottant contre la mâchoire non rasée de Derek. Ensuite, ils sortirent pour aller manger. Alors qu'ils s'installèrent à une table dans un diner du centre-ville de Beacon Hills, Stiles se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, en public.

La serveuse, jeune et mignonne, flirta ouvertement avec Derek pendant que Stiles essayait de ne pas la fusiller du regard. Pas que cela n'aurait pas eu d'effet, mais elle semblait à peine remarquer sa présence. Ses yeux étaient fixés exclusivement sur son petit bloc-notes alors qu'elle prenait sa commande. Elle pensait probablement que Stiles était le petit frère ennuyeux de Derek. _Très_ jeune frère même, parce que Derek avait l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans avec sa stupide barbe de trois jours. Stiles mordit violemment dans son cheeseburger et essaya de ne pas tirer la tronche.

Derek s'empara de l'addition et insista pour payer. Il proposa ensuite d'aller au cinéma. Ils passèrent quelques minutes sur le parking du restaurant, penchés sur le téléphone de Stiles pour faire leur choix. Le seul film qu'ils voulaient tous les deux voir commencerait dans une heure mais Derek s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé et ne semblait pas vouloir quitter Stiles pour continuer son week-end à faire autre chose. Stiles en était ravi.

Ils tuèrent un peu le temps en s'arrêtant dans une supérette pour acheter des bonbons – qu'ils introduiraient illégalement dans le ciné. Stiles insista pour acheter une boîte de Smarties. « C'est marrant 'smart', pour nos cerveaux d'intellos matheux ! » s'exclama Stiles. Derek n'avait pas l'air de penser que c'était spécialement drôle et se prit une boîte de chocolats à la menthe.

Ils arrivèrent tout de même assez tôt au cinéma. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à attendre, seuls, dans la salle que le film commence, en parlant des ingrédients à mettre ou non sur une pizza. Derek refusait quoi que ce soit qui venait d'une plante à l'exception de la sauce tomate.

« Même les olives noires ? » insista Stiles. « Et les champignons ? »

Derek tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et plongea sa main dans son pop-corn pour en manger quelques-uns. La boîte de pop-corn fut vide avant même que le film ne commence.

C'était un film de super-héros et Stiles l'avait déjà vu deux fois, mais c'était toujours cool de le mater à nouveau. C'était cool aussi de sentir le bras de Derek sur l'accoudoir contre son coude, et d'entendre son rire de temps à autre. En fait, des trois fois où il avait vu ce film, c'était probablement la plus agréable, juste parce que Derek était là.

« Ce que j'ai préféré c'était les passages avec ce mec-là. » déclara Stiles alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture.

« Quel mec ? » demanda Derek. Sa voix était légèrement amusée. Stiles l'aurait même qualifiée d'affectueuse. Ouais, il aimait croire qu'il y avait de l' _affection_ là-dedans.

« Tu sais. » répondit Stiles, shootant sans faire attention dans un emballage de pop-corn qui roula sur le bitume. « Ce _gars_. Il était dans cette série aussi. »

« Oh, ouais. _Ce_ gars. » répondit Derek, d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Dans cette série. C'est mon acteur préféré. »

« Te moque pas de moi. » répondit Stiles, pointant son index contre le torse de Derek. « Tu sais de qui je parle. »

« Je sais que ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. » dit Derek, et il attrapa le doigt de Stiles. Il le serra doucement, esquissa un sourire avant de le repousser et d'ouvrir la Camaro. « Maintenant, monte dans la voiture. »

« Autoritaire. » grommela Stiles, faussement offensé. Il monta dans la voiture et mit rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité. Il vérifia deux fois qu'elle était bien mise. Peu de temps après que Derek avait commencé à ramener Stiles après les cours, le shérif leur avait donné tout un tas de dépliants horribles sur les dangers du non-port de ceinture. Stiles avait été captivé de manière un peu glauque par les prospectus, alors que Derek les avait regardés blanc comme un linge.

« Ne _pense_ même pas à en manger dans ma voiture. » déclara Derek de manière menaçante alors qu'il voyait Stiles sortir son paquet de Smarties de sa veste. Il en restait encore plein car Derek n'en avait pas voulu, même si Stiles avait mangé la moitié de ses chocolats à la menthe.

« Relax. Je vais faire gaffe. » répondit Stiles, mais bien sûr, il sortit le sachet à l'envers et tout un tas de Smarties se déversa partout dans la voiture. Certains d'entre eux atterrirent autour des cuisses de Stiles, d'autres roulèrent au sol, à ses pieds, d'autres se logèrent dans le renfoncement au niveau du levier de vitesse, mais la majorité disparue immédiatement dans le trou entre son siège et le frein à main.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la voiture, à l'exception du tac-tac-tac retardé d'un dernier Smarties qui se fraya un chemin dans une crevasse probablement impossible à atteindre, sous les fesses de Stiles.

Stiles regarda fixement l'espace étroit où la plupart des Smarties avaient disparus, comme s'il pouvait en quelque sorte les ramener dans le sachet par la puissance de son désespoir. Mais ça ne marcha pas du tout.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir, » commença Derek lentement. « ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas 'fait gaffe'. » Et il mima des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts.

« Hé. T'as fait un super boulot en nettoyant les miettes de muffins la dernière fois. » déclara Stiles avec entrain, quand il remarqua à quel point le boitier de vitesse était propre – hormis les Smarties qui venaient d'y tomber. « C'est comme si y'avait jamais rien eu. »

Derek ne releva même pas le compliment. Il était trop occupé à taper son front contre le volant.

xxx

Le voyage retour pour aller chez Stiles fut rallongé, parce qu'ils durent aller au lave-auto à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était celui qui avait des aspirateurs super-performants et Derek fit payer à Stiles les trois dollars nécessaires. Derek ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à Stiles pour nettoyer à fond sous les tapis, alors il le fit lui-même, poussant soigneusement le siège vers l'arrière puis vers l'avant pour être sûr de récupérer tous les Smarties cachés. Le son que firent les bonbons en vibrant dans le conduit d'aspiration fut plutôt divertissant, mais Stiles décida de ne pas le commenter.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison Stilinski, Stiles s'attendait presque à être éjecté de la voiture en cours de marche, mais Derek entra dans l'allée et s'y gara, ce qui signifiait peut-être qu'il allait s'attarder un peu. Stiles fixa les doigts de Derek qui coupaient le moteur, et la scène lui rappela soudainement la première fois que le sportif l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Quand Stiles lui avait tendu son papier, les doigts de Derek avaient été au même endroit, sur ses clés, prêts à couper le moteur.

Ce jour-là, Derek avait peut-être failli venir chez Stiles, pour _passer du temps_ avec lui, ou tout du moins, il avait manifesté l'envie d'essayer.

« Tu sors ou t'as une boîte de Skittles dans ta poche que t'as besoin de renverser ? » demanda Derek, alors que Stiles restait juste assis dans la voiture.

« Je t'emmerde. » répondit Stiles, et il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

xxx

Ils allèrent jusqu'aux nationales.

Facilement, même. Ils atteignirent pratiquement la première place de la finale de leur division.

Stiles était _fou de joie_. Il se prit une overdose de Coca et de bonbons Têtes brûlées au point de décaper sa langue de trois couches de peau et il resta éveillé toute la nuit de samedi. Il joua aux jeux vidéos tout du long, même lorsque Scott déclara forfait en allait se coucher, - disant qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser sur sa capacité à rester éveillé. Il repartit chez lui le dimanche après-midi ressentant toujours les effets persistants d'une gueule de bois au sucre et à la caféine.

Lundi, ce fut Derek - s'en sentant légèrement coupable -, qui fit descendre Stiles de son petit nuage.

Le tournoi national avait lieu à Sacramento, le samedi dans la matinée, mais Derek avait un match de football américain le vendredi soir. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel match, c'était le championnat de division. S'ils gagnaient, ils iraient en national, tout comme l'équipe du club de maths. Mais Derek était le quarterback : il ne pouvait pas rater ça.

Ils firent une réunion stratégique chez Stiles, autour d'Oreos et de verres de lait. Le reste de l'équipe partirait à Sacramento le vendredi et passerait la nuit dans un hôtel, mais ce n'était pas une option possible pour Derek.

« Je prendrais la route samedi matin. » déclara Derek, comme si ce n'était pas grave de faire tous ces kilomètres le matin de la compétition. Les inscriptions commenceraient à huit heures le matin, et la compétition serait à neuf heures. Il allait devoir partir de Beacon Hills à une heure matinale indécente pour arriver à temps.

Malheureusement, la famille Hale organisait un petit-déjeuner caritatif ce matin-là pour sauver une espèce d'escargot en voie d'extinction qu'on ne trouvait qu'au nord de la Californie. Ils n'arriveraient à Sacramento qu'aux alentours de midi. Stiles supposait que son père viendrait aussi, mais il ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps : il travaillait parfois quelques heures le samedi matin, en général pour faire de la paperasse. Stiles dormait normalement et ne se réveillait que lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, pour prendre avec lui un petit-déjeuner composé de gaufres.

« Je vais faire la route avec toi. » répondit Stiles, sans réfléchir. Il imaginait déjà une centaine de scénarios catastrophes où Derek ne se réveillerait pas, où sa voiture tomberait en panne, où une tempête de neige bloquerait l'autoroute. Non pas que Stiles pourrait y faire quoi que ce soit si une catastrophe naturelle devait arriver, mais il avait besoin d'avoir l'impression de contrôler les choses. En accompagnant Derek, il se rassurerait et cela lui éviterait de passer sa nuit du vendredi à hyperventiler au lieu de dormir. « En fait, ce serait même mieux que tu dormes ici. » décida-t-il. Au moins, il se garantirait que Derek ne loupe pas son réveil.

Et puis, de cette façon, il s'assurerait que Derek y aille mollo sur l'Axe. Stiles allait devoir passer trois heures avec lui en voiture.

xxx

Mme Yanke approuva l'organisation et sembla soulagée qu'ils ne perdent pas un bon élément de l'équipe pour le tournoi. La famille de Derek accepta également, même si elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de choix si elle voulait sauver les escargots. Mercredi, au cours du dîner, le shérif fit brièvement pression pour conduire Stiles et Derek lui-même, puisqu'il prévoyait d'y aller aussi – il pouvait bien rater quelques heures de paperasse. Stiles soupçonnait qu'il était aussi effrayé à l'idée que l'on retrouve son corps écrabouillé sur la route, comme un malheureux écureuil victime d'une conduite imprudente en Camaro.

Mais Stiles commençait à être ravi à l'idée de faire un genre de road trip, seul, avec Derek. Cela serait la première fois qu'il quitterait Beacon Hills avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un parent ou une autre figure d'autorité, et l'idée était assez excitante. Cela lui donnait une illusion de liberté, ce qui semblait être une étape importante pour tout adolescent. Il avait déjà acheté des snacks et fait une playlist sur son iPod. Il avait décidé : lui et Derek feraient la route en Camaro. Seuls.

Heureusement, Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser intelligemment les informations à sa disposition pour contre-attaquer.

« La mère de Scott cherche quelqu'un avec qui faire la route samedi matin. » mentionna-t-il à son père, l'air de rien. « Elle veut venir, mais elle travaille de nuit le vendredi et elle ne pourra pas quitter son travail avant sept heures. »

« Mme McCall ? » demanda le shérif, comme si Scott avait une autre mère qui errait dans Beacon Hills. Il avait l'air tiraillé entre s'en tenir à son plan et sauter sur l'occasion de passer du temps avec un autre adulte qui ne soit ni un flic ni un criminel. Ou simplement avec Mme McCall. Elle était belle, etc., même si c'était la mère de Scott.

« En plus, elle risque d'être fatiguée d'avoir travaillé toute la nuit. Ce ne serait vraiment pas très sérieux pour elle de conduire. » rajouta Derek, avant de mâcher innocemment ses spaghettis. Le shérif lui avait fait regarder une vidéo préventive sur les dangers de la fatigue au volant.

« Elle sera probablement fatiguée. » accorda M. Stilinski. « Hmm. »

Parfois, c'était vraiment trop facile.

xxx

Vendredi soir, Stiles et son père allèrent voir le match de football américain. C'était le premier match du lycée de Beacon Hills auquel ils assistaient, donc Stiles n'avait jamais vu Derek jouer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se baffa mentalement d'avoir raté tant d'occasions auparavant de voir Derek jouer. Il était tellement doué ; son bras envoyait la balle comme un canon. Stiles avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en le regardant jouer.

« Wow, il est bon. » déclara le shérif, mangeant du pop-corn.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Stiles, espérant que son visage ne révèle rien de plus. Son béguin pour Derek était en train d'exploser et il voulait que personne ne soit au courant. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de le dire à tout le monde comme avec Lydia. Non, plus jamais ça.

Le match fut serré. Beacon Hills mena le jeu au début, puis l'autre équipe remonta jusqu'à égaliser. Ils reprirent de l'avance, qu'ils reperdèrent juste après, et Stiles eut l'impression qu'il allait se ronger les ongles jusqu'au bras. À quelques secondes de la fin du match, Derek fit une très longue passe au receveur, Boyd, qui l'attrapa et courut pour marquer un touchdown. Le stade se déchaîna comme jamais. Le shérif leva ses bras en l'air et applaudit, et Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Les fans de Beacon Hills se précipitèrent sur le terrain, comme une véritable vague humaine habillée de rouge. Ils hurlèrent et Stiles et le shérif suivirent le mouvement. C'était le chaos absolu et les gens criaient, applaudissaient, se serraient dans leurs bras. Boyd était porté en l'air par les autres joueurs, et la famille de Derek – ses parents et Laura – se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour essayer de rejoindre Derek. Stiles suivit les Hale.

Quand ils trouvèrent enfin Derek, il avait enlevé son casque. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, totalement emmêlés, et il était rayonnant. Il souriait, irradiant de joie si intensément que Stiles sentit ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. C'était le truc le plus stupide et embarrassant qui pouvait lui arriver en cet instant.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens serrant Derek dans leurs bras, criant avec enthousiasme devant lui, lui tapant les épaules ou la main en signe de félicitations. Cela prit quelques minutes à sa famille pour réussir à s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent finalement, ils se firent un câlin de groupe assez intense. Une fois séparés, M. Hale donna à son fils une tape dans le dos, Laura l'attrapa par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme la grande sœur qu'elle était, et Mme Hale l'embrassa sur la joue. Stiles se tenait un peu en retrait, ne sachant soudainement pas si sa présence était vraiment légitime. Il eut la légère sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où son père était ; il l'avait perdu dans la foule.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand Derek le vit. Il l'appela et commença à jouer des coudes parmi la foule pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, souriant toujours. Stiles se fraya un chemin également pour aller vers lui, se faufilant entre la mascotte et deux pom-pom girls. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Derek attrapa Stiles pour l'enserrer dans ses bras et le soulever pour qu'il ne touche plus le sol.

Pendant une seconde, Stiles se dit qu'il préférerait ne pas être porté comme s'il était dans un film romantique dans lequel il serait l'amoureux de Derek. Mais au final, cela ne le dérangea pas et il serra le quarterback à son tour. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek et s'y accrocha, collant même sa joue chaude contre celle transpirante du brun. Derek le fit tourner avec lui, en cercle, tout en riant.

Derek s'arrêta et lâcha enfin prise. Stiles glissa le long de son corps, son T-shirt remontant alors qu'il s'accrochait au maillot rembourré de Derek. Quand il posa ses pieds au sol, les mains de Derek restèrent sur sa taille alors que ses propres mains étaient toujours verrouillées autour de la nuque du quarterback. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Stiles eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de celui brillant de Derek.

« Très beau match, Derek. » dit le shérif, apparaissant de nulle part et mettant une main sur l'épaule de Derek. Stiles et lui se séparèrent à la hâte et M. Stilinski retourna Derek pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment fier de toi. » dit-il. Ce fut difficile à dire, parce que le visage de Derek était rougi par la sueur, mais Stiles eut l'impression qu'il se rougissait sous le compliment.

Lorsque le shérif relâcha Derek, un groupe de joueurs se précipita sur lui et le souleva pour le porter et l'emmener plus loin, tout en chantant l'hymne de leur équipe.

« On se voit plus tard ! » hurla Derek à Stiles. Toute réponse verbale aurait été perdue dans le brouhaha collectif, alors Stiles se contenta de lui faire un signe en levant son pouce.

Alors que la foule se dispersait et qu'ils retournaient vers la sortie du terrain, le regard de Stiles se posa sur les parents de Derek non loin de là – Laura était Dieu sait où. Il les présenta à son père. Les trois parents avaient l'air ravis d'enfin se rencontrer. Stiles se retrouva à marcher derrière les adultes, essayant de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient, même s'il entendit les mots « bon garçon » trois ou quatre fois.

Quelqu'un en uniforme de pom-pom girl lui cogna l'épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Cora Hale.

« Hey. » dit Stiles. « Très bon, euh… cris d'encouragement ? » Il avait à peine prêté attention aux pom-pom girls honnêtement. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Derek.

« Merci. C'était gentil de ta part de venir au match. » dit-elle mais son ton était plat, comme si elle était en colère contre lui. Stiles en fut déconcerté.

« Je peux venir au match si j'ai envie. » répondit-il, juste pour la contrarier.

« Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu avant ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. « Y'avait tous les matchs de saison avant, tu sais. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Le football américain, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. » dit-il. De plus, les matchs avaient toujours lieu le vendredi soir, qui était le moment où il traînait avec Scott. Et puis, franchement, qui avait envie de revenir au lycée un vendredi soir après les cours ? Stiles avait presque de l'urticaire de se trouver dans l'enceinte du lycée à l'heure actuelle.

« Mais c'est le truc de _Derek_. » répondit Cora, forçant le ton en mentionnant le prénom de son frère.

Stiles inclina la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes. Derek n'avait jamais rien dit et Stiles n'avait jamais pensé à venir voir un match avant cette semaine. Ce match était spécial, c'était pour un titre de division, donc Stiles avait décidé de venir de la même manière qu'il ne regardait jamais le football américain à la télé sauf pour le Super Bowl.

« Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu que je vienne aux matchs ? » demanda Stiles. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

« Tu penses ? » répondit Cora, avec une pointe d'agressivité et de consternation.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » demanda Stiles, agacé. Toute la famille de Derek agissait bizarrement avec lui, soit en étant gentille au point d'être étouffante, soit menaçante – et Stiles n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. « Derek se fiche probablement que je sois là ou non. » Et en le disant, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ils s'étaient quand même pris dans leurs bras quelques minutes auparavant.

Cora vint se placer devant Stiles pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus ou de fuir la conversation. Elle le regarda et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, rappelant à Stiles l'attitude de Derek – il s'empêcha de sourire à ce constat. « Écoute, » commença-t-elle, baissant le ton de sa voix au point que Stiles dut s'approcher un peu pour pouvoir entendre. « tu penses peut-être que ce n'est rien, mais Derek avait une petite amie il y a quelques années, et elle lui a vraiment fait du mal. Tu dois faire attention à lui. »

« Je suis pas sa petite amie. » répondit Stiles, abasourdi. « Je suis juste son... » Il chercha le bon terme. « … pote de maths. »

Cora leva ses yeux au ciel, comme si elle espérait qu'un éclair ne s'abatte sur elle pour la tuer. Ou peut-être pour tuer Stiles. Probablement Stiles. Elle marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait au mot « idiot ».

« Je comprends _rien_ à ce qu'il se passe là. » déclara Stiles.

Cora lui lança un regard exaspéré et le frappa à la poitrine avec l'un de ses pompons. « Derek dit que t'es vraiment intelligent. Commence à agir comme tel. » dit-elle et elle partit tel un ouragan, faisant virevolter sa jupe plissée et onduler sa queue de cheval.

xxx

Lorsque Derek arriva à la maison Stilinski, Stiles avait déjà préparé le matelas gonflable à côté de son lit, et l'avait recouvert de draps et de couvertures propres. Ses cheveux étaient humides et il sentait à nouveau comme s'il avait mis trop d'Axe. Stiles jura qu'aussitôt que Derek serait endormi, il fouillerait dans son sac pour jeter ce satané flacon.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de la maison Stilinski, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, de la même manière qu'il le faisait durant les tournois – ce qui faisait deux embrassades en une soirée. Derek était encore un peu exalté par sa victoire, plein d'adrénaline, et ça le rendait encore plus charmant. Il avait l'air plus heureux et plus jeune que d'habitude – il n'avait plus l'air d'être un adulte essayant de se faire passer pour un lycéen. Il avait aussi une faim de loup.

« Mon Dieu, mais t'as le ténia ou quoi ? » demanda Stiles, assis à la table de la cuisine alors qu'il regardait Derek dévorer trois parts de pizza froides et faire passer le tout avec un grand verre de lait. Et ça, c'était après avoir englouti une part de tourte au poulet et un reste de lasagnes.

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta de mâcher.

« Cora m'a parlé après le match. » tenta Stiles, quelques minutes plus tard, pas tout à fait sûr pour autant de vouloir en parler. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sentir coupable depuis cette conversation.

« Génial. » répondit Derek, ironique, en reposant sa pizza. Son visage se ferma un peu, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Cora avait dit.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à tes autres matchs. » dit Stiles. Derek sembla légèrement décontenancé. « Je veux dire, si tu voulais que je vienne te voir, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. Si tu t'en fiches, alors je suppose que je suis juste entrain de dire n'importe quoi. Ce qui est de la faute de Cora d'ailleurs. »

Dès que Stiles termina de parler, Derek regarda à nouveau son assiette, ramassant un petit morceau de pâte à lasagnes qu'il restait. Il ne dit rien, ce qui donna confirmation à Stiles que tout cela était vrai.

« Je serais venu à chaque match si j'avais su. » continua-t-il. Il aurait bien aimé avoir aussi un bout de pâte à picorer en cet instant, mais comme il n'en avait pas, il se contenta de tordre nerveusement ses doigts dans la serviette de Derek.

Derek prit une gorgée de lait avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles. « Tu n'aimes pas le football. » répondit-il.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit Stiles. « Mais je t'aime bien toi. »

Derek baissa timidement la tête et sourit face à son assiette. « Merci d'être venu ce soir. » dit-il, et il retourna à sa pizza comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'avoir une conversation d'ados à cœur ouvert.

Une bonne conversation pensa Stiles, se félicitant intérieurement avant de se lever et de verser un autre verre de lait à Derek.

« On devrait aller se pieuter. » déclara Stiles un peu plus tard, étouffant un bâillement. Ils devaient se lever le lendemain à 4h. De plus, s'il laissait encore Derek traîner dans la cuisine, il ne resterait plus rien à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

« OK. » répondit Derek en étouffant un rot après avoir vidé son dernier verre de lait. En sortant de la cuisine, il attrapa une banane dans le saladier de fruits.

Stiles se brossa les dents puis se changea, enfilant un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux T-shirt. Le temps que Derek termine dans la salle de bain, Stiles était déjà dans son lit, sous les couvertures, légèrement anxieux. Jamais personne d'autre que Scott n'avait dormi dans sa chambre, et il n'avait pas de béguin pour Scott. Il n'avait jamais été si nerveux à l'idée d'être _seul, dans sa chambre_ , avec Scott. C'était l'endroit où il se masturbait bon sang. En pensant à Derek.

Quand Derek revint enfin, il se déshabilla jusqu'à être en sous-vêtement – un boxer bleu foncé qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à imaginer – et Stiles déglutit en silence, essayant de ne pas le regarder. Derek était vraiment beau en sous-vêtement ; il paraissait encore plus âgé. Il avait plus de muscles et de poils sur le corps que la plupart des mecs dans les cours de sport de Stiles, et certainement plus que Stiles lui-même. Le shérif n'arrêtait pas de dire à Stiles qu'il aurait bientôt un pic de croissance, mais ça n'arrivait clairement pas assez vite.

Stiles attrapa son portable et programma son réveil, jusqu'à ce que Derek soit enfoui sous ses propres couvertures. « Où est ton téléphone ? » demanda-t-il à Derek. Son père allait se lever le lendemain, en même temps qu'eux, mais mieux valait être précautionneux. « T'as mis ton réveil ? »

Derek repoussa sa couverture et se mit à quatre pattes pour fouiller dans les poches de sa veste qui pendait sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles. La vue était… stimulante. Quand il se retourna, Stiles se fit presque griller en train de mater ses fesses. Stiles en vint presque à souhaiter que Derek dorme avec plus de vêtements.

Derek rampa et s'assit sur le bord de son matelas, près du lit de Stiles. « Voilà. » dit-il, en tendant son téléphone à Stiles pour qu'il regarde l'écran. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux velus tandis que Stiles examinait attentivement le réglage de l'alarme.

« OK, parfait. » déclara Stiles, satisfait. Il rendit le téléphone à Derek qui le posa sur la table de nuit à côté du sien. Derek ne se recoucha pas ensuite.

Stiles se tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main. Derek le fixait, et Stiles lui rendit son regard, attendant. C'était comme si Derek voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda enfin, « Tu es prêt pour demain ? »

 _Ah_ , pensa Stiles, comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun. Il était un peu stressé. « Ouais. » répondit-il, avec un peu plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait vraiment. Il était stressé aussi. « Et toi ? »

« Je pense. » répondit Derek en acquiesçant. « Tu es un bon prof. »

« Nan. » répondit Stiles et il sourit. « T'es une tête en maths. »

Derek haussa les épaules timidement et regarda ses genoux, puis regarda à nouveau Stiles. Les yeux de Derek étaient brillants et il esquissait ce même sourire qu'il avait eu lors de la soirée à la pizzeria. Stiles en avait le souffle coupé.

« C'est vrai. » reprit Stiles. Il avait tellement voulu aller aux championnats régionaux, et maintenant qu'ils avaient vraiment une chance d'y aller, tout ça était relayé au second plan, après Derek. Derek était un mec formidable une fois que vous appreniez à le connaître. S'il vous permettait de le connaître.

Et Stiles ne pouvait pas nier que cette chance qu'il avait eue de connaître Derek, de passer du temps avec lui, était le vrai prix de tout ça. Une fois que le championnat de maths serait terminé, ils n'auraient plus d'excuse pour traîner ensemble et Stiles espérait secrètement que Derek pourrait encore trouver du temps pour lui. À la fin de l'année scolaire, Derek irait à l'université et quitterait probablement Beacon Hills. Stiles pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir après ça. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

« Il y a beaucoup d'intellos dans l'équipe. » souligna Derek. Il haussa un sourcil et Stiles trouva que ça lui donnait un air terriblement plus intelligent. Il haussait beaucoup ce sourcil-là en présence de Stiles.

« Ouais, mais aucun d'eux n'est aussi beau que toi. » déclara Stiles en souriant.

« Tu trouves ? » demanda Derek avec une seconde de délai, si bien que sa réponse ne pouvait pas passer pour une plaisanterie. Il avait dit cela d'une manière presque légère, mais quelque chose dans son _ton_ tira la sonnette d'alarme de Stiles. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une blague pareille. C'était vraiment trop proche de ce qu'il pensait - et donc risqué.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas aussi beau que moi. » répondit Stiles, essayant de se couvrir avec une autre blague. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu as rejoint le club de maths pour coucher avec moi. »

Derek resta terriblement silencieux d'un coup et son visage se teinta d'un rouge vif peu flatteur.

« Oh mon Dieu. » déclara Stiles, stupéfait. Sa nuque commençait à transpirer.

« Ce n'était pas juste pour coucher avec toi. » répondit Derek à la hâte. « J'aime faire partie de l'équipe, et j'aime bien Isaac et Scott. Je me suis fait des amis. Mais... » Il s'arrêta, et ses incisives maltraitèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il fixait son genou à nouveau. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Stiles avec le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à inspirer. Il se demandait si tout cela était vraiment en train de se passer.

« Mais, passer du temps avec toi a pesé dans la balance. » Il hésita et releva la tête alors qu'il confiait, « Ça a beaucoup pesé, surtout au début. »

 _Putain de merde_ , pensa Stiles. Cora avait raison. Il était la petite amie de Derek. Attendez. Non, son petit ami ! Quelque chose de plus qu'un simple 'pote de maths', c'était clairement certain.

« Tu m'aimais bien ? Déjà au tout début ? » demanda Stiles. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Bien sûr, il avait espéré plus d'une fois que Derek s'intéresserait de plus en plus à lui à force qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais – ne serait-ce que rêvé – pensé plaire à Derek dès le départ. Cela n'avait été dans aucun des plans.

« Ouais. En fait… Je pensais que tu essayais de me proposer un rencard, la première fois que je t'ai ramené chez toi. » admit Derek, un peu penaud.

« Et à la place je t'ai demandé de rejoindre le club de maths. » grogna Stiles, en se frappant le front du plat de la main. « Oh mon Dieu. » Il était si profondément embarrassé a posteriori. Cela expliquait la réaction un peu froide de Derek ce jour-là. Il avait dû se sentir tellement déçu, s'il s'était attendu à – s'il avait espéré - autre chose.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas proposé ? » demanda Stiles. « Je suis presque sûr que c'est comme ça que ça marche en général. C'est le plus beau et populaire qui doit demander au loser. »

« T'es pas un loser. » répondit Derek, alors que sa bouche se pinçait en une ligne fine.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. » souligna Stiles.

« Je voulais. » répondit Derek, redevenant un peu penaud. « Je me suis assis derrière toi dans la salle d'étude pendant des semaines, en essayant d'avoir le courage de venir te parler. »

Stiles fut soudainement scandalisé. « Quoi ? Je croyais que tu essayais de me zigouiller avec ton regard foudroyant ! »

Derek eut l'air irrité. « Je n'ai pas de regard foudroyant. » répondit-il, dévisageant Stiles avec ce qui semblait pourtant être une version atténuée de son regard foudroyant. Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour ne pas arriver à en faire un vrai.

« Mec, tu crois pas que tu te méprends-là ? » demanda Stiles un peu sarcastique mais avec gentillesse.

« Peut-être. » Derek regarda à nouveau ses genoux, puis Stiles, et demanda. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » Et il s'était déjà penché légèrement pour pouvoir le faire.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix un peu aiguë.

« Oui, maintenant. » répondit Derek, visiblement désireux de le faire. Il était si proche de Stiles que ce dernier pouvait voir chacune des six cents couleurs différentes dans ses yeux. « Ou est-ce que je dois aussi faire ça devant toute la cafétéria ? »

Les orteils de Stiles se recroquevillèrent dans les draps juste en y pensant. « Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que... vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête alors qu'il glissait lentement une main sous la couette de Stiles et refermait ses doigts autour de son avant-bras dans un geste ferme et chaleureux. « Vraiment. »

Peut-être que Stiles aussi était doué en maths mais nul en relation sociale.

Ils étaient clairement faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Je pense que, pour la première fois, on peut juste être entre nous. » déclara Stiles. Il se hissa sur un de ses coudes et Derek se mit à genoux, puis leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un souffle saveur dentifrice. Stiles se souvint trop tard qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et qu'il aurait dû en être nerveux, mais Derek prit les commandes. Il posa une main sur son visage et caressa sa mâchoire à l'aide de son pouce. Sa langue était chaude et douce.

Et ce fut comme si l'intérieur de Stiles était en train de fondre. À peine se disait-il vouloir continuer à faire cela pour toujours, qu'il entendit les bruits de pas de son père dans le couloir, le forçant à se séparer de Derek. Il étouffa un juron – _oh merde oh merde oh merde_. Il atteignit la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre avec rapidité, plongeant la chambre dans le noir avant de se remettre sur le dos et de tirer les couvertures à lui. Il entendit Derek bouger à côté, faisant probablement la même chose.

Le shérif marcha dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Sans lumière ni son qui en sortaient, il supposa probablement que les jeunes étaient déjà endormis. Il continua dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller dormir également, refermant sa porte dans un léger grincement.

Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait d'avoir embrassé Derek ou au fait d'avoir failli se faire prendre en train d'embrasser Derek. Probablement un peu des deux. Ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité et il arrivait maintenant à voir un petit peu dans la pénombre. Un filet de lumière, provenant des lampadaires extérieurs, passait à travers les stores.

La tête de Derek apparut à côté de Stiles. « Viens-là. » murmura-t-il, puis il recula un peu et tira Stiles sur le matelas gonflable avec lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le matelas était un peu instable et ils se cognèrent la tête quand Stiles se tortilla sous la couverture. Au bout du compte, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous la couette, leurs genoux collés et leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre à quelques centimètres d'écart.

Il n'y avait plus un son en provenance de la chambre du shérif. Tout ce que Stiles pouvait entendre était le bruit de son propre sang qui affluait jusqu'à ses oreilles, et le froissement de l'oreiller de Derek alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement. La main de Derek trouva celle de Stiles sous les couvertures et ils enroulèrent leurs doigts ensemble.

Stiles n'avait jamais tenu la main de personne auparavant, sauf quand lui et Scott étaient petits et qu'ils devaient se mettre en rang ou ce genre de choses - ce qui était très différent. Derek caressa les jointures de la main de Stiles avec son pouce et l'adolescent eut l'impression que ses poumons manquaient d'air.

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? » demanda Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur des yeux de Derek dans la pénombre, mais ils brillaient intensément.

« Y'a intérêt. » répondit Derek, ses doigts tremblant contre la peau de Stiles. « J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour te convaincre que je ne suis pas un connard écervelé. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un connard écervelé. » argumenta Stiles. Les mots exacts qu'il avait utilisé face à Lydia avaient été « abruti de sportif », ce qui était techniquement différent donc Stiles ne mentait pas.

Derek poussa le genou de Stiles avec le sien. « Tu m'as traité de connard écervelé, en face à face. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me demander de te ramener en voiture, je pensais que tu me détestais. »

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment _demandé_ à Derek de le ramener ce jour-là, mais il ne le reprit pas là-dessus parce qu'il avait un truc plus important à rectifier. « Je ne t'ai _jamais_ traité de connard écervelé. »

« Si, tu l'as fait. » insista Derek, et il semblait vraiment convaincu d'avoir raison. « Quand tu m'as presque poussé dans la piscine. »

« Oh. Ça. » répondit Stiles, déglutissant. Il aurait souhaité que Derek n'évoque jamais cette histoire. Il avait réussi à faire abstraction du fait que Derek l'avait persécuté et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en rappeler, surtout pas maintenant. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça, mais tu _t'es comporté_ comme un connard. »

La bouche de Derek s'inclina immédiatement vers le bas de mécontentement. « Non, pas du tout ! » protesta-t-il énervé, à voix basse.

Stiles eut l'impression que cette relation allait se terminer avant même d'avoir commencé, mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il délaissa la main de Derek pour pouvoir se redresser sur un coude et fixer le quarterback dans la pénombre. « Tu m'as harcelé. C'était ma première semaine au lycée et tu pèses probablement vingt kilos de plus que moi. C'était un putain de comportement de connard. »

Derek émit un son ennuyé et se redressa également, ce qui déséquilibra Stiles, mais cette fois, il se stabilisa avant que leurs têtes ne se cognent. Matelas pneumatique de merde.

Derek posa sa main légèrement en sueur sur la nuque de Stiles et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Stiles, je te jure que je ne te harcelais pas. J'essayais _d'arrêter_ Jackson de le faire. Ton sac à dos aurait atterri dans la piscine si je n'étais pas intervenu. » Il grimaça légèrement. « Et ensuite tu m'as crié dessus et tu as essayé de me pousser dans l'eau. »

« Tu essayais de m'aider ? » C'était un rebondissement incroyable. Humiliant pour Stiles, mais vraiment génial. « Je n'avais pas compris que… Je pensais… Je pensais que tu étais,... tu vois. » Stiles agita sa main nerveusement dans l'air. « Genre, son complice. »

Derek haussa à nouveau son sourcil qui lui donnait un air intelligent. « Son complice ? » demanda-t-il. « T'es quoi ? Policier ou bien ? » se moqua-t-il, serrant la nuque de Stiles avec la paume de sa main d'un geste tendre.

Stiles ignora le commentaire et le haussement de sourcil. « Tu ne me harcelais pas ? »

Derek secoua sa tête avec détermination. « _Non_. Stiles, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire un truc pareil ? Même si c'était quelque chose que je voudrais faire – ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas – Cora le dirait à mes parents dans la seconde et ma mère me tuerait. »

C'était sûrement vrai et Stiles le savait. C'était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek faire quelque chose de méchant à qui que ce soit au lycée. Il avait l'air intimidant, mais il était en fait une grosse guimauve.

« Et je ne te lançais _pas_ un regard foudroyant en salle d'étude. » ajouta Derek, revenant obstinément sur ce point. « J'espérais juste arriver à te faire me parler un peu, mais tu m'as toujours ignoré. »

« Ça s'appelle de l'instinct de survie. » expliqua Stiles calmement. Derek n'avait probablement jamais été hiérarchiquement en bas de la pyramide sociale de l'école. Il ne comprenait pas comment ça fonctionnait mais Stiles l'aimait bien quand même. « Tu avais toujours l'air tellement agacé. Je pensais que tu détestais tout le monde, et moi inclus. »

Mais maintenant, Stiles savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait auparavant : plus Derek avait l'air en colère, plus il essayait en fait de cacher quelque chose et plus ce quelque chose était important. Il avait essayé de cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles.

« Je n'étais pas agacé. » insista Derek. « Tu me plaisais. Beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce que ça paraît si inconcevable ? »

« OK, soyons honnêtes, je suis une cible facile pour les brutes. » répondit Stiles, haussant les épaules. « Je pèse soixante kilos et je fais une tête de moins que toi. Je suis maigrichon et - »

« T'as quinze ans. » l'interrompit Derek. « J'étais aussi maigrichon à quinze ans. »

Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela soit vrai, mais peu importait.

Derek se rapprocha un peu plus, et frôla à peine les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes avant de se reculer et de le regarder. « Il y a juste quelque chose chez toi. » déclara Derek doucement. « Je t'ai remarqué dès le premier jour en salle d'étude et je… J'ai juste eu envie de te connaître. Et j'aime te regarder. » Il effleura le visage de Stiles du bout des doigts : la courbe de son nez, le milieu de sa lèvre supérieure, le creux de sa gorge… Comme si Stiles était une chose joliment délicate.

Ce fut une révélation. Stiles n'avait pas le physique robuste et musclé de Derek, ni celui de mannequin de Jackson, mais Derek aimait quand même son apparence. De l'expérience de Stiles, les gens étaient généralement trop superficiels pour voir au-delà des lunettes et T-shirt _Star Wars_. Mais Derek l'avait fait, dès la première fois où il l'avait vu. Stiles se sentit un peu mal d'avoir si durement et mal jugé Derek en fonction de _son_ apparence. Derek était _quelqu'un de bien_. Stiles avait vraiment de la chance.

« Je te crois. » déclara Stiles, déglutissant. « Est-ce qu'on peut continuer de s'embrasser ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Derek, semblant soulagé. Sa main se glissa sur le devant du T-shirt de Stiles et il le tira un peu vers lui, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'opportunité de s'exercer sans être interrompu, Stiles s'empara du baiser assez rapidement. Il découvrit comment bouger sa bouche contre celle de Derek, où mettre sa langue. Le quarterback l'aida en inclinant sa tête, ses doigts posés sur sa mâchoire. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un moment et bientôt, Stiles était allongé à nouveau sur le matelas, à moitié sous Derek. Il se cramponnait à son dos nu pendant que Derek respirait son odeur contre sa gorge.

« Tu sens si bon. » gémit Derek, ce qui semblait un peu bizarre et rendit Stiles un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il devait être habitué à l'odeur d'Axe parce que Derek ne sentait pas mal mais pas au point d'en être en extase. C'était probablement mieux que rien du tout.

Derek n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier de toute façon, continuant de rendre fou Stiles avec sa bouche. Il mordilla sa clavicule à travers le T-shirt, et mordit le tendon de son cou puis attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et tira un peu dessus. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de si la plupart des gens aimaient utiliser autant leurs dents ou si c'était juste le truc de Derek, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le pouce de Derek trouva un chemin sous le T-shirt de Stiles et fit des petits cercles contre ses flancs pendant qu'il suçait la peau de son cou. C'était une torture, et Stiles priait pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il enfonça son visage brûlant dans l'épaule nue de Derek et se rappela qu'il ne voulait pas terminer cette merveilleuse journée en se faisant prendre par son père. Il essaya de rester silencieux, d'étouffer les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais il échappe un « Oh mon Dieu » et gémit. Derek bondit immédiatement sur ses lèvres pour étouffer avec sa propre bouche les petits sons que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire.

Au moment où Stiles demanda un temps mort, il était au-dessus de Derek, son T-shirt remonté jusque sous ses aisselles. Il pouvait sentir à quel point Derek était dur, se pressant contre sa hanche. Stiles était dans le même état. Mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour autant. Il venait juste d'avoir son premier baiser quelques minutes auparavant, et aussi excité qu'il pouvait être, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui touche le sexe était un peu intimidante. La pensée qu'il doive toucher le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre était terrifiante. C'était sûrement une trahison envers tous les ados excités du monde entier.

« Est-ce que ça va si on s'arrête là ? » demanda Stiles, cachant son visage dans le torse garni de poils de Derek. Il n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où Derek était déjà allé, mais il était certain qu'il avait plus d'expérience. Il était plus âgé, et avec le physique qu'il avait, il avait sûrement eu l'opportunité de faire bien plus de choses.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » répondit Derek, glissant ses mains le long du dos en partie dénudé de Stiles, le faisant frissonner agréablement. « Est-ce que c'était trop ? »

« Non, c'était parfait. » répondit Stiles. Il caressa la nuque de Derek avec ses doigts, et ce dernier fit un petit mouvement des hanches. Intéressant.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, juste se touchant et respirant lentement. C'était vraiment agréable. Stiles aimait la façon dont leurs ventres nus étaient l'un contre l'autre, calmement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? » demanda finalement Stiles, la curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Oui. » répondit Derek après un moment d'hésitation. « Et toi ? »

Stiles grogna bruyamment dans l'oreille de Derek et ce dernier lui donna une tape sur la tête en représailles, avant de le caresser à l'endroit où il venait de le toucher.

« On fera ce que tu veux. » déclara Derek, l'embrassant sur la tempe. « Je ne suis pas pressé. J'aime rester juste comme ça avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. » soupira Stiles. « J'espère que tes sœurs ne vont pas me tuer pour ça. »

Le rire de Derek était bas et grave. Stiles pouvait le sentir vibrer contre ses côtes. « Je pense que tu ne crains rien. Je sais au moins que Cora n'attendait que ça. Elle et Laura sont juste un peu trop surprotectrices. »

« Tu vas devoir me dire l'histoire derrière tout ça à un moment ou à un autre. » dit Stiles et Derek soupira. « T'as pas besoin de le faire maintenant. » rajouta-t-il rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir gâché le moment.

« Je devrais sûrement. » répondit Derek, semblant résigné. « L'histoire, c'est que j'ai eu une petite amie qui a menacé de tuer ma famille. »

Stiles releva immédiatement la tête. « Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? » Derek n'avait pas du tout l'air de rigoler. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour sur son visage.

« Pas une seconde. C'était vraiment horrible. » répondit-il, atone.

« Eh bien, _ouais_. » répondit Stiles, abasourdi. Il avait vécu toute sa vie jusqu'à présent en sachant que son père pourrait se blesser ou pire, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui menaçait vraiment de tuer sa famille. Pas étonnant que les parents de Derek l'avaient obligé à l'inviter. Ils avaient certainement voulu s'assurer que Stiles était quelqu'un de correct – et ils avaient parfaitement le droit de se méfier. Ils avaient été très gentils avec lui au vu des circonstances. « Ça explique pas mal de choses sur tes sœurs. Et j'apprécie encore plus que tes parents soient si gentils avec moi. Bon sang. »

« Désolé de tout ça. » déclara Derek en grimaçant. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un con. Je déteste qu'on me rappelle cette histoire et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais j'imagine que je l'ai mérité. Laura et Cora avaient peur que je fasse à nouveau un mauvais choix et mes parents avaient peur que je ne sorte plus jamais avec quelqu'un. Alors, ils en ont trop fait vis-à-vis de toi. »

« Juste un peu. » répondit Stiles, montrant son pouce et son index séparés de quelques centimètres pour illustrer son propos. « Je suis plutôt content de ne pas avoir su quand je les ai rencontrés en fait. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté la pression. »

« Mais non... » répondit Derek en pinçant gentiment Stiles. « Tu résistes très bien à la pression. Et de toute façon, tu as été parfait. Cora et Laura t'aiment bien toutes les deux, et mes parents sont vraiment très heureux que je t'ai rencontré et que je sorte avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Je n'avais jamais parlé de Kate à personne jusqu'à ce que tout dégénère. Elle était… bien plus âgée. »

Et merde. Derek venait de lâcher une deuxième bombe : il était sorti avec une _cougar meurtrière_.

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est judicieux de dire que je n'ai aucunement l'idée de tuer ta famille. » le rassura Stiles, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et fermant ses yeux.

« Merci. » répondit Derek avec ironie.

« Pas de souci. »

Avec ce problème de réglé, il ne semblait plus y avoir grand-chose à dire, et ils sombrèrent dans un silence confortable. Les doigts de Derek reposaient sur la nuque de Stiles, le caressant doucement de bas en haut. Cela faisait tellement du bien que Stiles ronronna presque.

« On devrait dormir un peu. » murmura Derek un peu plus tard. Il se sentait toujours excité mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Je sais. » murmura Stiles pour toute réponse. Il était à moitié endormi et se sentait bien, et les doigts de Derek étaient toujours en train de caresser sa nuque dans un rythme hypnotique.

« Tu veux bouger ton oreiller ici ? » demanda Derek, et la réponse était évidemment oui. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Stiles se détache de Derek maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le toucher autant qu'il voulait. Il tendit la main et attrapa son oreiller et laissa Derek rabaisser son T-shirt et se mettre en cuillère dans son dos, contre lui.

« Hé. » dit Derek, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. « Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais voir le modèle réduit de train ? »

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu à part Scott. « Bien sûr. »

xxx

L'alarme de Stiles se déclencha deux secondes avant celle de Derek et ils atteignirent tous les deux leur téléphone en tâtonnant dans le noir.

« C'est l'heure de se lever. » déclara Stiles, une fois que les appareils furent éteints. Pourtant, il se blottit contre l'épaule de Derek à la place.

« Hmm. » marmonna Derek, glissant sa main dans le dos de Stiles, sur son T-shirt. « L'est tôt. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Stiles. Il faisait toujours noir dehors. « Mais on doit se lever. On doit aller botter des culs d'intellos matheux. »

« _Nous sommes_ des intellos matheux. » souligna Derek, même si les mots se perdirent un peu dans un bâillement.

« Je sais. C'est génial. » répondit Stiles. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Derek se frotter contre le sien à travers leurs vêtements, et cela lui lança quelques petites décharges électriques le long du dos. Il bougea un peu, joueur, et les mains de Derek glissèrent sur ses fesses pour les serrer, les tenant fermement. Derek fit un bruit rauque qui fit crépiter tout le bas du corps de Stiles. Mentalement, Stiles était déjà en train de surmonter sa peur de toucher un sexe autre que le sien.

Puis, il entendit la porte de la chambre de son père s'ouvrir – merci mon Dieu pour cette charnière grinçante – et Derek sursauta et siffla, « Merde ! Ton père ! » mais Stiles avait déjà grimpé sur son lit et donnait quelques coups de pieds dans la couverture avant de la tirer à lui.

Derek lui jeta son oreiller, le frappant en plein visage, juste avant que le shérif ne toque à la porte et ne l'ouvre. « Vous êtes réveillés les garçons ? »

« Ouaip ! » répondit Stiles, un peu trop guilleret. Il s'assit, l'oreiller habilement entre ses jambes, et alluma la lampe de chevet à côté de son lit. Un flot de lumière douloureux inonda immédiatement la pièce. Au sol, Derek grogna et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

« Je suppose que je passe en premier sous la douche. » dit Stiles, le regardant en plissant des yeux.

xxx

À mi-chemin entre Beacon Hills et Sacramento, Stiles sortit un paquet de Cheetos de son sac à dos. Petit déjeuner des champions.

Avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre, Derek le lui arracha des mains et le jeta par la fenêtre.

xxx

Stiles fit presque deux crises de nerfs durant le tournoi, que Derek arriva à repousser à chaque fois à coups de délicieux bretzels et de doux baisers.

« On va en régional. » murmura Stiles contre la bouche de Derek. Le tournoi était terminé et Stiles était emporté par la fièvre de la victoire au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile. Derek l'aida à se calmer en collant son front contre le sien. Tellement attentionné.

Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart dans une petite alcôve près des toilettes, prenant une minute pour célébrer cette victoire en tête à tête. Le genre de célébration qui impliquait beaucoup de langue. Leurs parents étaient dans le hall avec le reste des adultes, et ils avaient prévu de sortir dîner tous ensembles pour fêter cette victoire.

Derek fit glisser le bout de son nez le long de la mâchoire de Stiles.

« Hmmm. Je ferais mieux de passer la nuit chez toi encore avant de rentrer. Au cas où. » déclara-t-il contre l'oreille de Stiles, serrant ses mains contre les hanches de Stiles. Sa voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude et les petits cheveux en bas de la nuque de Stiles se dressèrent sous un frisson.

« Ouais. Tu devrais. » acquiesça Stiles, légèrement à bout de souffle.

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau et se recula en entendant quelques bruits de pas, mettant un peu de distance entre eux au cas où il s'agissait d'un enseignant ou d'un parent. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un employé de l'hôtel et il passa sans même leur jeter un regard.

« Fausse alarme. » dit Derek, alors que Stiles mettait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste pour se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Ses doigts trouvèrent un morceau de papier plié.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en le retirant, puis il se rendit compte que c'était la page déchirée avec les équations de maths, celle qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire. Derek l'avait gardé dans sa poche durant tout ce temps.

Il l'ouvrit et la lissa du plat de la main contre le torse de Derek et le regarda à nouveau. Si Derek ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, et si Stiles ne l'avait pas ramassé, ils ne seraient probablement pas ici en ce moment. Stiles avait vraiment de quoi remercier ce petit bout de papier, et ses doigts caressèrent distraitement les gribouillis. Il reconnut la formule de mathématiques, le requin et les lettres écrites en graffiti. Et cette fois, il reconnut aussi l'autre dessin, l'arrière de la tête d'un mec.

C'était lui.

« C'est moi. » dit Stiles, clignant des yeux en fixant le dessin.

Cela semblait impossible qu'il n'ait pas reconnu ça dès la première fois, parce que c'était _clairement_ lui. Ses cheveux, ses oreilles, le grain de beauté sur sa nuque - que sa grand-mère avait essayé de nettoyer une fois, pensant que c'était de la boue -, et même le col déchiré de la chemise qu'il refusait de jeter parce que c'était sa préférée. Derek avait remarqué chaque détail, les avait capturés parfaitement. Il avait probablement passé autant de temps sur ce dessin que sur ses équations de maths.

Une autre ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Stiles.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais si contrarié quand j'ai trouvé ce papier. » dit Stiles, levant ses yeux amusés vers Derek. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Derek battre dans ce dessin. « Tu n'étais pas flippé que je voie tes équations de maths. Tu étais flippé que je _me_ voie. »

« Eh bien, ouais. » répondit Derek, sa bouche se courbant dans un petit sourire. Puis il inclina son visage pour embrasser Stiles à nouveau, lentement, suavement. « Ça a toujours été à propos de toi. »

.

Fin

.


End file.
